Inside of Me
by LuxsokaLove101
Summary: Ahsoka Tano has been leading a hard life ever since she was born because of a power that is of the Dark Side. But when the very deadly power is exposed, her life as a padawan to Anakin Skywalker is turned upside down. Through all of the confusion and chaos though, a burning question eats away at all who know of this power. Is Ahsoka the Chosen One? Luxsoka...
1. Prologue

Inside of Me

Prologue

The Force is the energy that controls the destiny of every living thing in the universe. My destiny, the Chosen One's destiny, even your destiny.

Everyday, the energy is given to an individual and sometimes that individual is given a little more energy. This person is granted the ability to move objects with their mind, feel emotions and thoughts, and in some cases, see the future.

People call them freaks, gods, and other words that I don't think describe us very well. But most of the time, we are called Force-sensitives.

When they are born, they are taken to a place called the Jedi Temple, where they will learn to control their powers. If they are successful in that, then they are given the rank of Jedi Knight, and even Jedi Master.

Some of the lucky people that become Masters are put on a Council, called the Jedi High Council. There are twelve members on the Council and one of those members is called the Grand Master Jedi.

The Grand Master Jedi is the leader of the Order and they are almost always considered the most powerful member.

Except in a few cases. My master, Anakin Skywalker, is believed to be the Chosen One, a Jedi that will bring balance to the Force. He is considered the most powerful Jedi ever to join the Order and many of the Jedi believe this to be true.

But there are doubters.

The Council thinks that Master is too wild and unpredictable. They think that he'll turn to the dark side and destroy the Force.

The Dark Side of the Force is a scary place. You might think that it's a way to get what you want, but it's much worse. It ravages your body and looks for a way to break you down to the point where it can easily take over you.

How do I know this?

Let's just say that one time I had an experience with that side and it was the worst day of my life. I don't wanna talk about it.

Anyway, I don't like saying this, but sometimes I doubt that my Master is the Chosen One. Why?

Well, he sometimes puts himself in danger and almost gets killed. He can be selfish and unkind, and…

Sometimes, I doubt that he is the Chosen One because I think that I'm stronger than him. Yes, stronger than him.

I can access a power inside of me at times. It's wild and untamed, just raw power and the Force. Unfortunately, it's part of the Dark Side and has caused complications in my life.

It's been let out at inopportune moments in my life and let's just say that someone has always gotten hurt. Most of the time, I like keeping it locked up, but there are times that… it feels good.

But before I tell you my story, you need to know who I am.

Hello. My name is Ahsoka Tano. I'm sixteen years old and a Jedi Padawan.

I believe that I am the Chosen One.


	2. It All Comes Out

Chapter 1

It All Comes Out

Ahsoka POV

_My power was first discovered when I was born. Mother had been pregnant with me for seven months before I had decided to pop out._

_Technically, I shouldn't be alive right now, but I survived the very early birth. I wish I could say the same for Mom._

_I had been kicking and thrashing and letting out my hidden Force potential so much during her pregnancy that she barely had any life left at month six. She died seconds before I could finally come out so I literally never knew her._

_It's bad for a child to never have a mother. I never got to fall asleep in her arms or be cuddled or rocked. In fact, my family treated me like dirt. _

_My father blamed me for my mother's death and always beat me. I still have the bruises to prove it. _

_My sister's hated my guts and they never cooked for me. When I was three, they had once cut me across the stomach when I had asked if I could have a glass of water._

_I had finally had enough by the time I was five when they had said that I was worthless and pathetic, that I had been a curse from the day that my mom had found out that she was pregnant._

_I had felt a power come alive in me when they had said that. I knew that I was special and wasn't pathetic or worthless._

_I was tired of being treated like dirt and knew that it was time. I had let out a fraction of my power and the next thing I knew, my family's bones lay nearby._

_My house was completely destroyed and I had cried. Master Plo had found me a few days later, starving and half dead, laying in the ruins of my home._

_There have been other times that I've let it out, but it was so quick and sudden that no one except me had noticed it._

_Unfortunately, I'm afraid that one day soon, I'm just going to let it all out at once._

_It's not always accessed through anger. Sometimes it's activated by sadness and even happiness. But once when I visited Raxus with Padme Amidala, I met this boy. He was tall, brown haired, and had the most amazing eyes._

_The energy inside of me wanted to reach out to him, throw him up against a wall, and make love to him. That boy will remain nameless._

_Anyway, the energy is greater than my master's. I'm happy and scared at the same time when I think of it. Happy because I'm stronger than the Chosen One, but scared because I don't know if I'll be able to hold it back much longer._

_It's become worse over the past week. I've had many fights with other padawans for no reason and Master has become more and more distant. I long for his attention and every time I try to get his attention, exposing my power comes to mind._

"Ahsoka, we're approaching Raxus." My master's voice startled me and I looked up from my journal.

I nodded and said," Yes, Master."

I went back to my journal. I don't know why I keep it. It's just a way to express my feelings and emotions without actually wrecking an entire city.

I placed my journal in my bag and readied myself for the invasion. We had received word from Clone Intelligence that the Separatists were making a super weapon on Raxus.

Not wanting to lose anymore lives to the war, we had gathered as many troops and ships as we could and set off toward Raxus.

I had tried to contact the boy I had met, but he didn't answer.

Now here I was, about to destroy his home. _And probably his life._

_Two Hours Later_

"They're retreating!" I yelled to my troopers.

They cheered and advanced toward the Separatist stronghold. We had only been here for two hours and we were close to taking the eastern part of the planet.

We ran toward the structure, but then something happened that would change my life forever.

Over twenty battalions of droids came into view when we rounded a building and they immediately fire at us.

"Fall back!" I screamed and blocked a blaster shot.

My men and I tried to get back to the gunships, but another battalion appeared. We were trapped.

We held out for a minute or so, but our ammo would soon run out.

Unfortunately, then I felt like I was about to die. I turned around to see a magnaguard with a vibroblade about to cut through me.

I closed my eyes, preparing for my death.

But I heard a yell and a thump. When I opened my eyes, there lay Rex, my captain and best friend, with a blade sticking out of his chest.

I screamed and cut through that damn droid. It fell to the ground next to Rex.

I knelt down and pulled off my friend's helmet. I saw that he had thrown up blood in it and his face was stained.

I started crying, but Rex reached up with his hand to dry my tears. "Hey, don't cry young one. I'll be fine."

He made a face though, and threw up more blood. "Please don't die, Rex. You're my brother," I said through my tears.

He smiled weakly and said," And you're my sister. But you have to let go of me. I'm almost gone, Commander."

I felt more tears go down my cheeks and I made no effort to wipe them away. "No, you're not!" I yelled.

"Don't forget me, Commander." He coughed up more and more blood.

I grabbed his hand and felt for his pulse. It was weak, but it was still there. However, it wasn't enough. "If you're going to die then, do me one last favor."

He nodded and said," Anything."

"Call me Ahsoka at least once. I've never heard you say my name and now's the time."

He chuckled one last time. "Well, then… Goodbye, Ahsoka."

He went limp and his pulse was no longer there.

I started to feel my energy coming out as I said," No… no, no, no, NO!"

Looking at his blood, I put my fingers in it. I traced the lines on my face with the 'ink' and stood up.

I faced the enemy and let my barriers down. All of the energy came out at once.

And it felt good.

**Next chapter will be here tomorrow. May the Force be with you…**


	3. What Have You Done?

Chapter 2

What Have You Done?

Ahsoka POV

I let out a scream so painful and terrifying that everyone on Raxus could hear it. All the fighting ceased on the battlefield as I focused all of my energy for what I was about to do.

My fellow troopers looked at me with fear and confusion. They had never seen me like this.

The droids just stared at with their stupid red eyes. They did nothing until one of them yelled," Direct your fire to the Jedi."

Then they took aim at me. I'm not sure if the shots missed me or they just didn't hurt me. Maybe both.

I advanced toward the droids, hacking through them like there was no tomorrow. Pretty soon, I had carved a path straight toward the Stronghold.

I laughed evilly and thought of what I would do to those Separatist scum for murdering my friend.

I ran through the Stronghold, cutting down anything or anyone who slowed me down. I finally reached the war room and found it locked. Cowards.

I activated both of my lightsabers and plunged them into the door. I made a large circle with them and deactivated them.

I built up my energy and Force pushed the circle back. I guess that I pushed it a little too hard because the door went with it.

I walked slowly inside and quickly located the leaders hiding behind a control panel.

I grinned evilly at them and held out my hand. The energy came to life and lightning shot out of my hand, reaching them and making them cry out like little babies.

"Scum," I said to them after I was done. "You've murdered so many people, good people, unlike you. Why should others have to die while you sit down to plan their deaths? I'll cut through you limb by limb, letting your blood spill onto the ground for my brother's death and then… you'll die."

I looked at them and picked the man in the middle to be first. His friends got to watch as writhed in pain from his mutilation and… death.

Pretty soon, all of the Separatists lay on the ground, their bodies beyond recognition. I was admiring my work until I heard footsteps coming this way.

I activated my lightsabers, ready for any other droid that wanted to mess with me. But it wasn't a droid.

It was my master.

When he saw me, his eyes went wide with fear, fear of me, fear for me, and fear of what I'd done.

"Ahsoka, what have you done?"

I could only grin at my master, happy that I scared the Hero Without Fear.

Anakin POV

Ahsoka looked like a Sith. She had purple lightning surrounding her, crackling and reaching out to anything within three feet of her. Her eyes weren't that blue color that I loved about her and blood covered her body. I didn't know if it was her's or her victim's. Maybe both?

"I'm glad you could join me… Master," she said in the same voice that she had used on Mortis.

She activated her lightsabers and walked toward me. I said," Ahsoka, just calm down. You're not yourself."

"Ha! I was always meant to be like this, Ani. I was always meant to be stronger than you!" She yelled the last part and a control box next to her exploded.

She reached out with the Force and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor, being shocked with lightning.

Ahsoka- sorry, I mean the thing that's controlling Ahsoka- finally stopped and I breathe a sigh of relief.

I got up shakily, groaning and cursing. Ahsoka was really strong, but I'd beaten her before and I'd do it again.

Unfortunately, she kicked me in the side and I collapsed again. She picked me up by the shirt collar and punched me in the jaw.

I fell to the floor and realized that I needed to get the clones. Ahsoka would never hurt them… maybe.

I tried to get up once again, but Ahsoka Force pushed me all the way across the room. I hit something on the way there and when I tried to move my legs, they didn't do anything.

Ahsoka stalked toward me, lightsaber ready to cut through me. I felt tears come to my eyes at the thought of her. Ahsoka was supposed to be my padawan, not my killer.

I was sobbing by the time she had gotten over to me. She said to me," I can't wait to see the look you'll have on your face when I-"

She stopped when she saw that I was crying.

Ahsoka POV

My energy returned to where it belonged when I saw that Master had been crying. I took a step back and then another.

Eventually, I felt the wall against my back and slid down it. I couldn't believe that I had almost killed my master.

I felt something on my cheek and saw that it was water. I was crying.

The power that I had was too strong for me to handle and I had known that. But I went and did let all of it loose.

My master tried to get up again, but something was obviously wrong with his legs. He tried over and over again, but never succeeded.

I pressed a button on my comlink. It was a signal for all the nearby clones to come to the area. They would probably know that I had done this and they would arrest me, but I didn't care.

Anakin needed a medic and I was determined to get him one. I waited until the clones got here and I finally blacked out.

Anakin POV

The clones hauled off Ahsoka after they had tied up her unconscious form. I had tried to protest, but they didn't listen.

They took me to the infirmary onboard the ship and gave me some painkillers. I asked about Ahsoka and they said that she was locked up in the brick. I had yelled at them to let her go, but they still refused.

Then came the news about Rex. He had died in the battle next to Ahsoka.

I had then, broken the restraints that they had placed on me and punched a hole in the wall. A durasteel wall. They had to sedate me five times just to calm me down.

I understood immediately why Ahsoka had reacted like that. Losing someone who you care about is hard and now, I really wanted to kill someone.

They soon got me to sleep, wondering what would happen to her, my padawan and friend.

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I appreciate it! Oh and to answer WildDev13, the reason Rex had to die is... top secret! Sorry, but it's like a key part in this story! Anyway, review!**


	4. Recollections

Chapter 3

Recollections

Anakin POV

I was back at the Temple, wondering how complicated my life had become. I wasn't a Jedi Padawan anymore. I didn't have that cute smile and innocent look in my eyes.

I was a Jedi Knight and a General for a war that doesn't ever seem to end. My smiles were strained and the look in my eyes made people cower in fear.

But I had two things that kept me glued to the Light Side.

My wife, Padme. She was more beautiful than a ray of the most pure sunlight. She immediately brightened up the room whenever she walked in.

Then there's…. Ahsoka. When I first met her, she was so tiny and cute. She acted so perky and happy, but I was hateful toward her. Then we grew closer together. She became more than just a Padawan to me. She became my daughter.

But as she grew, so did her knowledge. That wasn't a good thing. She discovered more things about the Dark Side and sex and alcohol. She started to get lustful looks from her clones and superiors. She liked it.

Then, just yesterday, she turned to the Dark Side. Her power had grown of the past three years and none of us had noticed it! She was stronger than Master Windu, Obi-Wan, me, and even Master Yoda.

She had killed the Separatist leaders because of the death of her best friend though. Rex. He was my friend too. But I shouldn't have been watching the battle from the base. I should've been down there, fighting with them and none of this would've ever happened.

I don't deserve to be a Jedi. I don't deserve to be alive! I'm probably the reason why my padawan is being held in that damn prison!

Who am I? I wish I knew.

Ahsoka POV

I awoke from my dream and knew immediately where I was.

Coruscant. Republic Prison. Solitary Cell. Where I belonged.

I sat up, rubbing my head. I noticed something in the corner of the cell though. It was a bag.

I walked over there and opened it. Inside, was my diary.

I sighed, knowing that it was the only thing I had to do now.

_Journal Entry 472_

_My power is exposed now. The Council will surely have to put me to death if I can't control it. I mean, I almost killed my master!_

_Why did Rex have to die? If I had died instead of him, none of this would've ever happened._

_Huh… now I'm in solitary with no one to talk to. Not like anyone would ever talk to me again after this. I'm so stupid! From now on, no releasing your power! No more…_

_Oh, Force! I hope that he's alright! Um, by him I kinda mean two people. Anakin and… that boy that I like. Oh, okay! I'll tell you! His name is Lux Bonteri. We met on Raxus as you know, but our relationship might've been a little rough at first…._

"You're a Jedi, aren't you?"

I turned around to see the handsome boy who had tried to take my luggage earlier. I had refused.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I said, trying to let him know that I wasn't interested in the conversation.

It didn't work. "Before the war, I was told that the Jedi were good."

I raised an eye mark. "And now?"

"Now, I don't know anymore. There are a lot of terrible things happening. A lot of killing. And now my friends are saying that the Jedi, are to blame."

We started to walk down the stairs, headed toward the garden. "I'm the first Jedi you've ever met, aren't I?"

"Um, well, yes," Lux said, obviously a little nervous.

I stopped at the bottom and turned around. "Well, look at me. Not so bad, am I?" I crossed my arms over my chest while saying this.

I felt his eyes over every part of my body, especially in places that I would prefer he didn't look. "No, not bad at all."

"Ugh, well it seems boys are the same whether they're Republic or Separatist," I said and walked away.

But he walked after me. "Wait, how many Separatists have you met?"

"What?"

"Well, you think that we're all bad guys. But how many of us have you actually met? And droids don't count."

I sighed and though about it. "Other than military officers like Grievous and Ventress, none, I guess. You and your mother are the first."

He asked," Well, am I so bad?"

I blushed and looked away.

_That's when our relationship first started off. I wonder if he was trying to flirt with me…_

_And I hope he's alright._

A single tear rolled down my cheek. I hoped that all of my friends were alright.

Lux POV

"And in other Republic news, the famed padawan, Ahsoka Tano has been sent to prison for attempted murder of her master, Anakin Skywalker."

I looked up from the 74-Z speeder bike that I was restoring. I raced to the radio and turned up the volume.

"Apparently, the padawan had already had some troubles at the Temple with fighting and now she is being held in solitary. Here is a fellow Jedi named Jana reporting on Ahsoka." I frowned. Jana was Ahsoka's padawan rival. She had told me about her when we were talking on Raxus.

I heard the shuffling of feet. "Well, I've known Ahsoka since we were younglings. I mean, we were both in the same classes. Anyway, she always got into fights with other Jedi and didn't exactly obey the Code. She used her anger and fear and always fell in love with some boy. I mean, a month ago I heard her say Lux in her sleep. Who the hell is Lux?"

I turned off the radio and sat down on the ground. Ahsoka was in solitary right now because she had tried to murder her master. Okay, maybe she did try, but there had to be a reason for it.

And she wasn't exactly the kind of girl to start fights or get in trouble.

I stood up and looked at the amazing view of the lake country I had. When my mother died, Padme had given me a house near her and Anakin's. Yes, I said her and Anakin's. It obvious that they're married.

Anyway, I walked to my room and pressed a few buttons on my control panel.

A secret room opened up and I walked into it. I observed my armory and secret underground hangar. I sat down at one of my consoles and easily hacked into the prison records.

Ahsoka was on Detention Level 453 Block 0001 Cell 0001. _Perfect…_

That particular level was designed for the government's most dangerous criminals. And she happened to be in there. This rescue mission just got a lot harder…

I smiled though, remembering her last few words to me.

She had said that she hoped that if we met again then it would be on the same side.

"You're getting what you wanted, Ahsoka," I said and readied myself for the next few weeks.

**Sorry if that chapter was a little sketchy! I was having a little case of writer's block and I have ADHD so I can't pay attention! But if I took my meds then how the heck would I come up with stories? Please review!**

**Thanks to WildDev13, somuchforu, Dino Green, and duchesslyn4 for reviewing! You guys have always reviewed my stories and I thank you guys! **


	5. The Interrogation

Chapter 4

The Interrogation

Ahsoka POV

The door to the outside opened and some man walked into my cell. I guessed that the Senate had sent him to interrogate me.

"What do you want?" I said, trying to sound angry. I wasn't going to tell him anything about my past or powers. That was me and only me to know.

"I'm here to talk, _Sith_," he said, putting emphasis on the word.

I rolled my eyes and said," You're not going to get much out of me."

He held up a tray of food and water and said," I think I will."

My mouth watered at the sight of the water and bread. I was only fed enough to keep me alive, barely.

"Now, how long have you had this power?"

I shook my head and fixed my eyes on the ground. "So you wanna play it like that, huh?" he said.

Suddenly, a boot came out of nowhere and hit me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain.

"Tell me what you know, Ahsoka."

I gritted my teeth and sat up. "Tell me, Tano."

His fist made contact with my nose and I couldn't contain a cry of pain.

"If you would just tell me what I wanted to know then I wouldn't have to hurt you, _Sith,"_ he said and kicked me in the side.

I felt tears come to my eyes. My powers were dark, but I was no Sith. "Don't call me that," I whispered.

This man laughed and said," Make me."

I cried even harder. I hated this man, but I wasn't about to go on another killing spree. Instead, I just sat up again and tried to hold back the blood that was spilling out of my nose.

"Please don't do this," I said and he sighed.

He picked me up by the shirt collar and said," I know I shouldn't but if you won't tell me about these powers, then I have to beat them out of you."

He threw me across the floor and my lekku made contact with the wall. I winced in pain. My lekku were very sensitive to touch and if injured would cause me a lot of pain.

He picked me up and pulled my lekku. I screamed in pain and kicked him. It just made him even more frustrated.

His fist made contact with my jaw and I heard it pop. Then, he said," I bet I know what'll make you talk."

He started stripping off my clothes. I didn't say anything for the rest of the interrogation because I was too busy screaming in pain.

Anakin POV

I could hear Ahsoka's cries of pain from out here. It took every ounce of patience in my body to not go in there and kill the man that was doing this to her.

"Skywalker, calm down," Windu said to me. "She's turned now."

"I know, but it's not the Jedi way to torture an individual. That's… of the Dark Side," I said to the master.

Windu sighed. "We need to know how she could have acquired this power. You said yourself that she suddenly transformed into a killing machine. That couldn't have come out of nowhere."

I was about to say something else, but then that man came out the room. He was covered in blood. "The girl didn't break, but I did find this diary. I read a few articles and it says everything about her life. Including her powers."

Windu said," Thank you. The clones will pay you on your way out."

I snatched the book from his hand and took a look at one of the chapters.

_Journal Entry 204_

_Today, I was assigned to Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One! I'm so excited! I wonder if he is as strong as me…_

_Anyway, I finally met him on Christophsis when I arrived on a shuttle. I had told Master Kenobi and him the message that I was delivering and then told them that I was assigned to Master Anakin._

_He was shocked and said that he didn't want a padawan. It had hurt my feelings a little, but I guess that he started to accept me when we destroyed the shield generator. _

_Whatever the case, I absolutely adore being with him! He's like the most famous Jedi in the galaxy. And I'm his padawan! _

_Oh, I've gotta go! We're headed to Teth to rescue some little Huttling. Maybe if I'm lucky, I might be able make some clone friends. Bye and wish me luck!_

I had never known that Ahsoka loved being my padawan. She had always seemed to be all nonchalant about it, but I guess that she had hidden her feelings well.

"Skywalker, let's call it a day and come back tomorrow. Leave that journal in her cell and we'll come back for it tomorrow."

Windu's voice made me come out of my thoughts and I sighed. "Yes, Master Windu."

I handed it over to a clone and said," Place that in Commander Tano's cell."

The clone said," Yes, sir."

I smiled. At least he still thought that Ahsoka was a commander.

Lux POV

I watched the Jedi speed away from the prison and I smirked. If only they had known that I had been listening in on every word that they had been saying.

I jumped in my speeder and headed down to the landing platform.

Ahsoka POV

I tried to move, but it hurt every time. I cried out as my lekku started bleeding again. My montrals were probably worse. The man had really done well in trying to break me, but I hadn't said a word.

Unfortunately, he had taken my journal. That book contained my deepest, darkest secrets, not just stuff about my powers.

I was sobbing because I was for sure to be killed. I have done a lot of things in my life that are terrible and dirty and now the Council would know about it.

Then a clone came in, holding my journal. He placed it back on my bag and looked at me. He raced forward and examined my body.

"What are you doing?" I managed to choke out.

"My name's Paul. I'm a medic. Whenever I see someone injured, I have to help them. It's in my genes."

I laughed softly. "Jango wasn't exactly a medic and he didn't help people that much."

"People didn't know him that well, but he could be soft at times."

He grabbed a roll of bandages and started taping up my lekku.

"Thank you, Paul."

My world faded into blackness as Paul smiled and said," Anything for you, Commander."

**Sorry if you think that Ahsoka shouldn't have been beaten. Its a little something for later. Anyway, the next chapter will be called the Rescue so keep your eyes peeled.**


	6. The Rescue

Chapter 5

The Rescue

Lux POV

I put on my 'borrowed' clone armor and walked through the halls of the prison. I guessed that my armor had belonged to some ranked pretty high up because I was getting nods from everyone I passed.

I walked up to a clone at the Detention Level visiting center and said," I'm here to interrogate Ahsoka Tano."

The clone looked up and said," She isn't supposed to be disturbed right now. Windu's orders."

I looked at him. "Listen, it was General Skywalker's orders to see if she was doing fine and to ask her a few questions. Now, have you ever seen Skywalker angry?"

The clone nodded.

"Which one are you more afraid of then? Windu or Skywalker?"

The clone thought for a minute and handed me a pass key. "Cell Number One. Make it quick."

I said," Thanks."

I walked past the room where the clones kept the prisoners belongings and I made sure to grab Ahsoka's lightsabers.

Cell Number One was one room down and I opened it to see a bandaged up Togruta on the floor. I raced to her and picked her up.

"Lux?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes, Ahsoka. It's me."

She started crying and I held her. "It'll be alright, Ahsoka. Just stay calm for a moment."

I gently laid her back on the floor and activated one of her lightsabers. I tried to think of where my speeder would be and then, I plunged the lightsaber into the wall.

I managed to cut a circle out and I pushed it in. It revealed a turbolift only a few meters away.

I picked up Ahsoka again and raced to it.

Anakin POV

"Why did we have to hurt her so badly?" I asked Windu again.

He sighed. "I've told you already, Skywalker. She has turned to the Dark Side and you can't be attached to her anymore. We need to get as much info out of her as we can before her execution."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Well, we obviously have to kill her. It's not like we'd just let her go with that power and wreck havoc on cities all over the galaxy."

I calmed myself and thought, _Don't worry, Anakin. You'll find a way to get Ahsoka out of this._

But then a chuck of the wall fell forward, revealing a clone and Ahsoka. The clone picked up Ahsoka and raced out her cell, but then saw us.

At first, nothing happened. It was just me, Windu, the clone, and Ahsoka.

Then, Windu activated his lightsaber and said," I'm going to end this monstrosity once and for all."

He ran toward the clone, but I activated my lightsaber and front-flipped over him. I blocked his strike and yelled," Get Ahsoka out of here! I'll hold him off!"

The clone looked hesitant then ran into the turbolift.

I block yet another strike from the master and we exchanged more and more blows. At some point in the duel, clones started rushing in and trying to decide which one of us they should shoot.

But then, Windu made a critical error. He swung at me with his saber and left his lower thigh wide open.

I ducked and slashed straight through the limb. He howled in pain and collapsed to the floor. He pointed at me and yelled," TREASON!"

The clones flooded around me and cuffed my hands. I sighed though. At least they didn't shoot.

Lux POV

I had recognized the man in the hallway as Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka's master.

I thought that he would've let the other Jedi attack us, but instead he had protected us and told us to run.

An alarm interrupted my thoughts and the Ahsoka yelled in pain. I shushed her and readjusted her in my arms. She grabbed my upper arm and I then somehow felt every bit of pain that she was feeling.

It was only for a second though when the doors opened up and a clone with a blaster stood in front of me.

"Don't move, traitor," he said.

"I'm not a traitor," I said and took off my helmet.

He looked surprised, but only for a moment. "Put her down."

I sighed. "Listen, I'm here to rescue her, not cause her harm."

He looked down at her. "Is she still in pain?"

I nodded.

"Dammit! I thought that those pain killers would've worked."

Ahsoka raised a bandaged hand toward the clone. "Paul, please. He's a friend."

Paul looked at her and sighed. "Fine, Commander. Come on. I know where a speeder is."

I nodded and placed my helmet back on. We moved quietly through the base, trying desperately not to make any noise.

We finally reached the speeder and I placed Ahsoka inside. I jumped in the pilot's seat and Paul sat in the back, looking at some of Ahsoka's injuries.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

He glared at me. "I'm trying to lessen the pain of her injuries. Besides, you'll need a medic and I'll be branded a traitor if I stay here."

I thought about that for a moment. Then I took off.

Ahsoka POV

_The Darkness seemed to cushion my fall as I fell down the abyss. I looked over to one side to see Anakin and Lux and the rest of my friends._

_But on the left, I only saw Darkness. And that was where I was headed._

_My body moved to the left even though I told it right. I got closer and closer to the Darkness until it finally just snatched me up and my vision went blurry._

"Ahsoka, it's alright! We're here," Lux said to me in a soothing voice.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Lux hovering very close to my face. I could actually feel his breath on my face.

"Where are we?" I gasped.

"Naboo. This is where I live now," he said. "What was your dream about?"

I shook my head and said," I don't wanna talk about it."

He nodded. "So more like a nightmare?"

I sighed. "Worse than a nightmare."

_Because I got separated from you._

**Review please...**_  
_


	7. I'll Try It

Chapter 6

I'll Try It

Ahsoka POV

Lux carried me bridal style to his house and Paul walked behind us.

Paul asked," Where is the Med Center?"

Lux said," Down that hall. You'll know it when you see it."

Paul nodded. "I'll need to see Ahsoka in there in a few hours."

I said," Sure."

Lux carried me down to his room and said," This is where you'll be staying, Ahsoka."

I raised an eye mark. "But where will you stay?"

He shrugged. "In one of the guest rooms."

I shook my head. "No, you'll stay in your room and I'll have the guest room."

He glared at me. "Are we really having an argument about this? You'll stay in here and that is final."

I sighed. "Fine."

He smirked.

"What so funny, Bonteri?"

"You're kinda cute when you're angry."

My headtails turned a darker shade of blue.

He laid me down on the bed and sat down. "So how have you been, Tano?"

I smiled. "Oh, you know. Fighting in a war that never seems to end, trying to deal with the pressures of my teenage years, and protecting the ones that I love."

He nodded like he understood all of this. "I thought that Jedi forbid attachment though."

"Well, I don't really believe in that rule. I think that instead of attachment being something that leads you to the Dark Side, it can be something that can be used to your advantage."

I also added," But I guess I was wrong."

Lux asked," How so?"

I closed my eyes and remembered Raxus. "I had an attachment to this clone, Rex. He died on Raxus and I lost control of my emotions. I ended up murdering the Separatist leaders and almost killing my master."

Lux wrapped his arms around me and said," It's alright if you let go sometimes."

I shook my head. "It's not for me. If I let go of myself for a split second… I'll just destroy something."

"Why?"

"I was born with this power. It is of the Dark Side and not even my master could ever hope to control it. I used it on the battlefield and… now I'm no longer a part of the Order."

Lux stroked my lekku. I felt a shiver go up my spine at the touch. "They expelled you?"

"If they hadn't already, then I expelled myself."

Lux pulled back and looked at me. "Ahsoka, I don't much about the Force, but I know that it blessed you with this power for a reason."

"More like cursed," I mumbled.

Lux ignored me and continued. "It wouldn't have given you something that you couldn't control. The Force gave you this power to bring peace and balance to this messed-up galaxy."

"Now the question remains, are you going to ignore this power or are you going to use it?"

I looked at Lux who had stood up and was staring at me intently.

I sighed and said," I'll try it."

Anakin POV

I was sitting in what had originally been my padawan's cell. "I wish that she was here," I said out loud.

Then, I spotted her diary a few meters away. I stood up and walked toward it. I picked it up and looked at one of her entries.

_Journal Entry 345_

_Today, I met this boy named Hunter in a bar. Don't tell Master that I was at a bar. Apparently, he was a speeder bike racer. I had decided that I would tell him a few stories about my master and I. He laughed at a lot of them and I told him about Master Windu then._

_If you ask me, Master Windu is nothing but a hypocrite. He says that we should avoid attachment when I saw him making out with a slut in downtown Coruscant._

_Hmm… maybe if I tell the Council about him, he'll get kicked out. It would be a huge favor to all of the Order._

_Back to Hunter. His mother was named Eliza and she is a waitress at the bar. She seemed really nice and I we bonded a little._

_Hunter's father was a clone and apparently Hunter had inherited the accelerated aging process and so even though he looked ten, Hunter was actually five years old._

_His father had escaped from Kamino when he was eight years old and he had met Hunter's mom on Tatooine. They had Hunter ten months later. _

_But two years later, Hunter's father was found by the Kaminoans and he was forced back into the Army. I had promised Hunter that I would find out who his father was and I actually have a lead right now._

_But at first when I had heard that story, I had cried. I guess that I hadn't understood how many lives had been altered because of this war._

_Now I do._

I looked over Ahsoka's words carefully. "_I guess that I hadn't understood how many lives had been altered because of this war."_

I flipped through Ahsoka's book and found a section about Mortis.

_Journal Entry 399_

_When I was on that planet Mortis, I had almost let go of the power and could've easily killed Mater and Obi-Wan. That stupid, Son! He could've killed us all! He such a bastard… or at least he was._

_I'm not sure what had happened after the Son had touched my forehead. Maybe I passed out or something because when I woke up, Master hugged me and told me that everything was fine._

_Is it possible that I… died? It is always a possibility._

I clenched my fists in anger. I remembered that terrible planet very well. Ahsoka had died and I had brought her back to life.

That was my least favorite of her entries.

I looked at one of the lasts entries. This one had been written down right before we landed on Raxus.

_Journal Entry 471_

_My power was first discovered when I was born. Mother had been pregnant with me for seven months before I had decided to pop out._

_Technically, I shouldn't be alive right now, but I survived the very early birth. I wish I could say the same for Mom._

_I had been kicking and thrashing and letting out my hidden Force potential so much during her pregnancy that she barely had any life left at month six. She died seconds before I could finally come out so I literally never knew her._

_It's bad for a child to never have a mother. I never got to fall asleep in her arms or be cuddled or rocked. In fact, my family treated me like dirt._

_My father blamed me for my mother's death and always beat me. I still have the bruises to prove it._

_My sister's hated my guts and they never cooked for me. When I was three, they had once cut me across the stomach when I had asked if I could have a glass of water._

_I had finally had enough by the time I was five when they had said that I was worthless and pathetic, that I had been a curse from the day that my mom had found out that she was pregnant._

_I had felt a power come alive in me when they had said that. I knew that I was special and wasn't pathetic or worthless._

_I was tired of being treated like dirt and knew that it was time. I had let out a fraction of my power and the next thing I knew, my family's bones lay nearby._

_My house was completely destroyed and I had cried. Master Plo had found me a few days later, starving and half dead, lying in the ruins of my home._

_There have been other times that I've let it out, but it was so quick and sudden that no one except me had noticed it._

_Unfortunately, I'm afraid that one day soon, I'm just going to let it all out at once._

_It's not always accessed through anger. Sometimes it's activated by sadness and even happiness. But once when I visited Raxus with Padme Amidala, I met this boy. He was tall, brown haired, and had the most amazing eyes._

_The energy inside of me wanted to reach out to him, throw him up against a wall, and make love to him. That boy will remain nameless._

_Anyway, the energy is greater than my master's. I'm happy and scared at the same time when I think of it. Happy because I'm stronger than the Chosen One, but scared because I don't know if I'll be able to hold it back much longer._

_It's become worse over the past week. I've had many fights with other padawans for no reason and Master has become more and more distant. I long for his attention and every time I try to get his attention, exposing my power comes to mind._

I felt tears on my face and made no move to wipe them. I hadn't realized that Ahsoka felt so lonely and now I was positive that I had been at least part of the cause that she let the power go.

Plus, I had thought that my childhood was rough… at least I had my mother for awhile.

I thought to myself, _I have to get out of here and tell the Council about this. But if I do try to escape, Windu will surely have me stopped. _

I sighed. "I'll try it, though."

**Great chapter, huh? Oh and by the way, I'll be working with this other author on a few of my other fanfics. Her name is unicornsarebeast. lol and I hope that you guys will like her work. Btw, she helped me out a lot with this chapter. So let's just give her a big round of applause!**

**I also want to thank the reviewers. I would have never had the encouragement to make a story like this if it wasn't for you guys… *sniff* **

**I need a moment… *starts crying really loudly***


	8. Relaxation

Chapter 7

Relaxation

Ahsoka POV

"Come on, Ahsoka! Just concentrate and let it out piece by piece," Lux said.

I squeezed my eyes shut and found the power deep inside of me. I let a little of it out and I heard Lux say," That's it, Ahsoka."

I tried letting more out, but I saw Rex lying dead on the battlefield.

_Knife… blood… murder… rape… Windu._

I collapsed to floor and Paul immediately rushed to me, but it was too late. I started throwing up and Lux rubbed my back.

"It'll be alright, Soka. We just need more practice," he said.

I stopped throwing up and looked at him. "This is the twentieth time that I've started throwing up this month, Lux. I'm positive that I need more practice."

Lux chuckled while Paul said," No, you need rest. You're taking a break from all of this for at least a week."

I sighed, content that I would be getting a break from all of this. It's been five weeks since Lux rescued me from the Republic Prison and for the past four, it's been nonstop training.

Paul continued. "Lux, you're going to let this girl have some good old fashioned teenage fun, okay? Now, take her to her room and you two can plan this week out."

He walked out of the room and Lux smirked at me. He picked me up bridal style and I squealed.

"Lux!"

He smiled at me and my headtails turned a darker shade of blue. I didn't mind that he picked me because I was pretty used to it.

But the place where he was touching me... I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I actually liked it.

He carried me down the hall and asked me," So what do you have in mind, Miss Tano?"

I replied," Maybe go down to the lake and swim. I haven't gone swimming in awhile. And maybe to the fields! Padme told me that they were so beautiful!"

I told Lux all about the things that we could do and he smiled the entire time. "Lux, what are you smiling about?"

He looked at me. "You're talking like you've planned a vacation before."

I looked down. "That's because that's all the stuff I've wanted to do since I was a child, but never got the chance to because of the war."

He stared sadly at me, but then he tripped over a metal rod and we fell down.

I glanced down at him and saw that he had both of his hands on my… chest. He said," Ahsoka, are you alright?"

What he didn't realize was that when he asked, his hands clenched. I gave a moan of pleasure and he gave me a weird look.

Then he looked down to his hands and blushed. "I am so sorry, Ahsoka!" he exclaimed and took his hands off my chest, but not without clenching again- unintentionally.

I looked up at him and said," You were fine."

He made a face and I realized what I had just implied. "NO! I mean, it was fine! You didn't mean to," I quickly said.

He smirked and held a hand down to me. I took it and he pulled me up. He said," I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in anyway, Ahsoka. It won't happen again."

I almost said," I wish it would happen again."

But I held my tongue.

Lux POV

"Ahsoka, are you almost ready to go?" I called out to her.

She came out of her room wearing a blue bikini that almost made me start drooling. She looked so sexy in it and my gaze wandered down to her… chest. They looked even more full than they did before.

Plus, she was wearing so little clothing now and it showed off her curves really well.

"Um, Lux? Are you alright?" she asked.

I looked up to her and said," Why wouldn't I be?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Whatever you say, Mr. Bonteri."

Ahsoka POV

We took Lux's boat out to the island that Padme had told me about and we set up our stuff.

"Lux, let's go ahead and get in the water!" I said to him.

He nodded and took off his shirt. I stared at him in wonder as his abs came into view. His body wasn't completely ripped, but he still had a very definable six-pack.

I shook my head and ran toward the water. I jumped in and felt the cold water around me. I smiled and emerged, only to find Lux inches away from my face.

He smirked at me and said," Enjoying the water?"

I rolled my eyes and splashed him. He ducked under the water and soon enough, he had pulled me under.

He waved at me and I waved back. He took out two aqua breathers and handed me one. I took it and placed it in my mouth.

We dove deeper into the water and found all kinds of coral and shells. We saw fish as well and some turtles.

Lux actually had the idea of riding on their backs and so we did. By the time we pulled ourselves out of the water, I was tired, but relaxed.

I collapsed onto my towel and I gave Lux a weak smile. "Thank you, Lux."

He shrugged and got the picnic basket. He opened it and distributed the food.

I ate quickly and watched the sunset. "It's so beautiful, Lux," I said.

He sat down right beside me and asked," Do you miss them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your friends. Do you miss them?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Who do you miss the most?"

"Anakin."

"Your master."

"Yes."

"We could always go visit him."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"He's in prison for helping us escape."

Lux placed a hand on my shoulder. "I could go rescue him like I did you."

"They'd be expecting for us to come after him. Plus, we're supposed to be relaxing remember?"

Lux nodded and placed his hand on mine. "Why did you want to come out here?"

"Padme told me about this place. She said that it was a great place to swim and lie out."

Lux placed a hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. "I meant the real reason."

I said," Anakin and I came out here with Padme and Rex a year ago. It was for my fifteenth birthday. We had a barbeque and we swam. We told ghost stories and camped out here."

He wrapped an arm around me. "And you thought that if you came out here, then they would be waiting for you."

I nodded and tears came to my eyes. "But now, Padme doesn't know where I am, Anakin is in prison, and Rex is…"

Lux pressed a finger to my lips. "Don't say it, Ahsoka. It'll only bring out the power and like you said, we're supposed to be relaxing."

I closed my eyes and unintentionally kissed his finger. I felt him tense up, but he didn't remove his finger.

I grabbed his hand and placed it at his side.

I said to him," Maybe it's time to go home."

He nodded and said," Home."

Anakin POV

I was thrown into my cell once again and they shot me once again.

I sat up when they left and examined the wound. "Not as bad as yesterday's," I said, trying the stop the flow of blood.

I removed my hand from the puncture and the blood spewed out of it like a geyser. I placed my hand back. "Maybe I was wrong."

For the past month, I'd been trying to get out of this prison and so far nothing had worked. Crawling though the air ducts, dressing up as a clone, even going as far as just completely killing them hadn't worked yet.

I got up in frustration and tried walking around. I had to take a few deep breaths because of the wound, but besides that I was fine.

But then a wave of anger washed over me and for some reason I punched the wall. A crack appeared. I raised an eyebrow.

I punched the wall again, despite the pain that it caused me. A piece of the wall fell out.

I then realized that when Lux and Ahsoka escaped, they had to replace the hole in the wall with something.

"And that something obviously wasn't strong!" I yelled and Force pushed the wall back.

The metal was shredded to pieces and I raced out into the hall. I boarded the turbolift and waited to get to the hangar.

I finally arrived there and snuck onto one of the shuttles.

I started the engines and flew over to Padme's apartment. I landed on her platform and she came out to see who was here.

"Ani?" she gasped as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yes, it's me," I said and kissed her. "We're leaving, Padme."

"What?"

"We're leaving Coruscant. I just broke out of that prison and they'll come here to look. We have to go," I said.

Padme responded," I'll grab a bag."

Minutes later, we were flying away from Coruscant and headed for Naboo.

"Why are we going to Naboo?" Padme asked.

I smiled. "It's where Ahsoka's presence resides."

**That's Ahsoka and Anakin's master-padawan bond working! Teamwork... not really. **


	9. The Garden

Chapter 8

The Garden

Ahsoka POV

I was sitting in the gardens when Lux sat down next to me. I said without looking at him," I thought that you were asleep."

"You thought wrong."

I smiled a little. "You're getting better at your comebacks."

"I think that that's the first compliment you've ever given me," he said, smirking.

"That's the first one I've ever meant."

He looked at me with sad eyes. "Why did you come out here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk. How did you know that I would be out here?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Err… sometimes I check up on you when you sleep."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so now you've gone from that nerdy boy on Raxus to a former Separatist that likes to stalk me? Bravo, Mr. Bonteri. Bravo!"

He smiled and said," I just want to make sure that you haven't tried to leave yet or that no one's kidnapped you."

"Why would anyone wanna kidnap me?"

"Well, you have a bounty of a hundred thousand on your head! I don't know anyone who wouldn't wanna kidnap you!" he said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "Why would anyone suspect that I was here, though?"

He shrugged. "Maybe they made a link to you and me. Jana might've said something to them. After all, she did say that she heard you in her sleep."

I made a face. "I don't even wanna talk about her. I can't believe that we were ever friends."

"You were friends with _her_?" Lux asked in shock.

"Yeah. We met a few days after I got to the Temple and we were inseparable for eleven years."

Lux placed his hand on my hand. "What happened?"

"I was assigned to Anakin and she was jealous. A few days later, we had a huge argument and we ended up clawing and scratching at each other. I was dragged off to my transport and she was punished for feeling jealousy. Every time I came back to the Temple, she would play a prank on me that would embarrass me in front the entire Order."

His hand slowly up to my elbow. "I'm sure that the pranks weren't that bad."

I gave him a look. "When I was eating in the mess hall once, she made my food explode. It was all over my face and she embarrassed me in front of this guy I really liked!"

Lux moved his hand up to my shoulder, but looked at me with a confused expression. "I thought that Jedi weren't allowed to have attachments."

"I never really loved him or anything. It was just hormones, but I guess that I figured that out a little too late."

Lux scooted closer to me and asked," What do you mean?"

"Okay so one time, he walked up to me and asked me if I wanted to go to Dexter's Diner later. Me being a hormone-driven-girl had said yes and went back to my room to get ready. He picked me up later and we ate together. He took me back to my room and kissed me on the cheek. I had been so excited that night that I didn't notice that most of my clothes were gone. Apparently, the guy had been in a relationship with Jana and was only helping her with her latest scheme."

"What was it?"

I cringed as I remembered the laughs and mocking that I had endured for a solid month. "Well, when I woke up, I remembered that I had a meeting with the Council at nine. It was eight fifty when I got up and I had rushed to get ready. But when I opened up my closet, I had found only a very short and revealing cocktail dress. I had to wear that to the meeting and I also had to have a talk with Master Yoda about what kind of clothing is allowed in the Order."

Lux's hand moved to my lekku. "And after that?"

"I had run to Jana's room only to find her and my crush making out. And she calls me a slut," I said and looked over at Lux who had a strange look in his eye. "What's wrong, Lux?"

"I just don't understand how anyone could hate you," he said in a low, painful voice. "You're so beautiful and funny. Smart as well and I just don't get why the droids and bounty hunters and everyone else tries and shoots you or tries to put you down. I don't understand."

I stared into his eyes and thought, _Why won't you just kiss me already? I've been waiting for at least a month and I need your lips on mine or at least on my cheek or my forehead. How long until you figure out that I-_

Suddenly, Paul burst out into the garden and said," Guys, we have a Republic transport coming in."

Lux immediately shot up and said," Get the guns ready. Ahsoka, I'll grab your lightsabers and meet you in front yard."

He raced off to the armory, leaving me feeling pissed off.

Padme POV

I gripped my seat very tightly as Anakin did another loop. "Ani, do you really have to do this before landing?"

He laughed and said," It gets the adrenaline going!"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at 3PO and R2. They were both rolling around and R2 was cursing in his own little droid language. I stifled a laugh and prepared myself for what was sure to be a rough landing.

Anakin did one more loop and finally set the ship down. I stumbled out of the cockpit and hit the button that would let the ramp down.

I almost flew off of the ramp, but Anakin caught me just in time. He smiled and said," You can't keep yourself out of my arms, can you Angel?"

I rolled my eyes and replied," More like you just can't keep your hands off of me."

He chuckled and kissed me on the forehead. We walked down the ramp and we were only a few steps away from the house when the door opened.

**Hahaha! I'm evil! Looks like you guys will have to wait to see what happens in the next chapter. Don't worry; I'll have another one posted in a couple of hours… I think…**

**Oh and those of you who remember, Jana is Ahsoka's rival. She was mentioned in one of the earlier chapters.**


	10. Chosen One vs Chosen One

Chapter 9

Chosen One vs Chosen One

**Yay! I finally am done with this chapter! And Those-carrots, you were right! It is time for me to update. Enjoy! :D**

Ahsoka POV

"Ahsoka, don't you dare open that door!" Lux hissed, but I ignored him.

I could sense my Master's energy from miles away and I knew that the person right outside our house was Anakin.

I grabbed the handle rushed outside to be greeted by two very confused, yet happy friends. "Master?" I asked quietly.

"Ahsoka?"

I couldn't hold back the floodgates any longer so I rushed toward him and hugged him as hard as I could. "Master!"

"Ahsoka!"he said and wrapped his arms around me. Tears fell down my face, but I didn't care. I had my master back.

"It's so good to have you back, Anakin!" I said after we separated. "You too, Padme!"

I gave her a hug and she said," It's great to see you again, Ahsoka."

"You have no idea how much I've been wanting to see some of my old friends! Being cooped up in a house with those two gets annoying!"

"Hey!" Lux and Paul said simultaneously.

I rolled my eyes. "You both know that it's true."

Lux laughed softly and Paul smirked. "General Skywalker, it's great to finally meet you in person," Lux said and held out his hand.

Anakin took it, but replied," Please, call me Anakin. The same goes for you, trooper."

Paul nodded and said," Sure thing… err, Anakin."

I giggled and said," I guess that I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

"Not really," Anakin said.

"Wait, so you know about my hidden power? How'd you find out?"

"Err, I kind of ready your journal," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Oh by the way, it's in my bag if you want it back."

I punched him in the stomach. "YOUDID WHAT?"

He doubled over in pain. Paul sighed. "I'll get the medkit."

Lux POV

After we had finally woken Anakin up from unconsciousness and gotten the couple settled in a room, Ahsoka and I had told Anakin about our plan to control Ahsoka's power while Paul and Padme were preparing dinner.

He sat back in his chair, pondering the idea of such a thing. "It sounds dangerous, but I think it could be done with the right amount of training and meditation. I'm guessing that she hasn't had a proper sparring partner?"

I nodded. "I've only heard of what she can do and that's enough to make me back down from a fight with her."

"Then I guess that I'll just spar with her," he said.

Ahsoka shook her head. "No. Never again. Master, you remember what happened on Raxus. I don't want that a second time."

"Yeah, but this time you aren't all ticked off and ready to kill," Anakin replied. "Ahsoka, it's not gonna turn into a fight to the death."

"You never know," she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Ahsoka, your master is obviously capable of handling himself in a fight. I think that you should just give it a try. Think about it! Chosen One vs Chosen one!"

She glared at me, but said," I'll be in the training room in five."

**Five Minutes Later**

Ahsoka, Anakin, and the rest of us piled into the sparring area and I watched as the two Jedi prepared themselves for what was sure to be an awesome fight.

"Are you ready to be beaten, Anakin?" Ahsoka asked with a smirk on her face.

Anakin chuckled. "Getting a big head there, aren't you Snips?"

Ahsoka activated her weapons and flourished them. Anakin did the same.

A few moments passed and Ahsoka made the first move. She leaped at Anakin, but he blocked her attack.

They exchanged blows and their lightsabers met in a lock. Ahsoka pressed down harder and a bead of sweat dripped down Anakin's face before he Force-pushed her a few feet away.

She executed a back-hand spring and said," What's the matter? Too tough for you?"

"Like that could ever happen," Anakin said and threw his lightsaber across the room. Ahsoka managed to leap out of the way before it had a chance to impale her.

Padme bit her lip. "Please tell me that their lightsabers are set to low intensity!"

"Don't worry. They wouldn't be so stupid as leave them at full power," Paul said. "Right, Lux?"

I nodded my head, though my instincts told me that those lightsabers were still as lethal the Blue Shadow Virus.

Ahsoka POV

I slashed down with blade, but Anakin dodged it once again. _Okay, now I'm getting angry…_

He leaped at me and our weapons ended up in another lock. I pressed down with all my might, but I was still losing. _Idiot! You probably used up all of your energy in the first few minutes._

I kicked Anakin in the shin and managed to gain some distance so that I could catch my breath. He smirked. "What's wrong, Soka? Used up all of your energy?"

_Yes. _I scowled at him. "No!"

I unleashed a flurry of attacks and Anakin seemed to struggle with blocking them. _Wait, have we set our lightsabers to low intensity?_

I thought that I had before the match, but when I accidently slashed at Anakin upper arm, it left a decent sized gash.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said and put my head in my hands. "I can't believe that I just did that."

But Anakin wasn't all that angry. "Ahsoka, I'm so proud of you! I mean, I can't believe that you actually managed to spot that hole in my defense! It was so tiny."

Paul rushed over with a bandage and some water. "Alright, the next time that you two decide to spar, make sure that those lightsabers are set to _low _intensity! I don't want to deal with cut off legs or fingers."

I nodded, but smiled at Lux who smiled back.

I had actually managed to beat the Chosen One. Well, the other one, at least.

**Five Hours Later**

I was meditating in my room when I heard a voice. "Ahsoka."

I opened my eyes and said," Who's there?"

I jumped up and looked around for any threats, but didn't see any. All I saw was an old friend who shouldn't be standing here.

"How are you here?" I asked.

**So who do you think is in her room? I'll give you three guesses… Review, please!**


	11. Hunter

Chapter 10

Hunter

**Okay, I've decided to post this last chapter before I go off to camp for like a week or so. The camp is in Daytona Beach so anyone that happens to be there, awesome! Anyway, you guys finally figure out who was in Ahsoka's room!**

**Oh and just to let you guys know, AhsokaTano141516 was right! One of her guesses was correct! Great job!**

_Previously_

"_Ahsoka."_

_I opened my eyes. "Who's there?"_

_I jumped up and looked around for any threats, but didn't see any. All I saw was an old friend who shouldn't be standing here._

"_How are you here?" I asked._

Ahsoka POV

I gaped at the clone before me that shouldn't even be alive right now. "Rex, how?"

He smiled softly. "The Force, Ahsoka. Now, sit. We have much to discuss."

Even though I was in a state of shock and confusion, I managed to sit down on my bed and ask," Why are you here?"

"Oh, a number of reasons. We haven't had a conversation in awhile. I also came to warn you about something in the future. And talk about my son."

"You have a son?"

"Yes. Very nice boy. Brown hair, honey colored eyes, smart too. We'll get to him later. Anyway, how have you been, kid?"

I struggled to find words as I tried to answer his question. "Um, fine. I've been training to control my power."

He nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed that. I've also noticed that it hasn't been going so well."

"It hasn't. Every time that I try and bring it out, I see things that I don't want to see. I always have to close off of that stuff before it gets too bad."

Rex stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well, maybe you should look past that stuff. After all, things have to get worse before they get better."

I mulled over this and Rex said," Now, I need to warn you about something that's going to take place in the future, soon and very soon."

"What?"

"Okay, you know how Count Dooku said at the beginning of the war that there was a Sith controlling the Senate's every move? He was right. There is a Sith in the Senate."

I gaped at him. "Well, who is it? Someone I know?"

"Err, he's kind of a friend of the General," Rex said uneasily.

I scrolled through a list of possible Senators and came across a name, but it was too unbelievable. "You don't mean that Palpatine could be the Sith Lord, do you?"

"I wish that it wasn't true Ahsoka, but we've all been deceived by the Chancellor. That's what I came to warn you about. He's plotting to take the Jedi down and claim the Republic and all of its wealth for himself. He needs to be stopped and you have the power to do it."

I bit my lip. "But what if I can't learn to control it in time?"

Rex smiled softly. "You will. All you need is to look past the images. Look past them and touch the energy."

"Okay, but when I have mastered this power, how will I be able to defeat Palpatine? I've watched Dooku duel before and if Palpatine is the master…"

"This is where my son comes in. Since he has Jango's genes, he has enhanced capabilities and an almost lethal warrior instinct. But I think that you already know him."

It took a few moments, but then I realized who he was talking about.

"It's Hunter, isn't it?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"Yes, he is my son."

Hunter POV

"Hunter, table five needs two tequilas, hot on the rocks!" Mother shouted.

"I'll be there in a moment," I replied, my eyes glued to the podrace.

Mom sighed. "You're only seven years old and you're already going through puberty and rebellion."

"I guess that one thing that Dad and I have in common," I said. "Wherever he is."

Mom snatched the datapad out of my hands and I said," Hey! I wanna know if Porano is gonna win or not!"

"Then you need to finish your work first," she said.

I sighed and grabbed my notepad. "But I don't have any time to myself anymore! I mean, between the speeder bike races and the bar-"

"I know that Hunter, but if you can just help me for one more hour, I will let you have the rest of the week off!" Mom said.

"Fine."

I exited my small room and was immediately assaulted with orders. After about ten minutes, I had gotten everyone seated and was preparing some drinks when about five or so clones walked in.

I walked up to front clone and said," Hi, is there anything I could do for you…" I looked at his rank and finished," Sergeant?"

He asked," Hunter Yenta?"

I nodded. He said," Put your hands behind your back. In the name of the Republic Senate, you are under arrest."

He turned me around and I said," Wait, I didn't do anything wrong!"

Everyone's eyes turned toward me and Mom said," What are you doing with him?"

"Please stand back and let us handle this ma'am," one of the clones said.

"But that my son!" she yelled. Two clones or so grabbed her when she tried rushing forward to help me.

I snarled," Let her go, di'kuts!" I broke away from my captors and shoved the others away from my mother. "Alright Mom, don't try anything when I'm gone, okay?" I told her in a soothing voice. She started crying and I said," If anyone tries to hurt you, just go over to Dexter's, alright?"

"Alright," she said through her tears. I kissed her on the cheek, but then a blaster smashed into my cheek.

I fell to the floor and felt my face. When my fingers came back down, they were covered in blood. I felt them cuff my hands behind my back and they pulled me up.

They dragged me out the door and shoved me into a transport. When I got to the prison, they shaved my shaggy brown hair into a buzz cut and shoved me into a cell.

A few minutes later, they sent in another clone that had a shock collar. He placed it on me and started asking me random questions. I didn't have an answer to any of them so that granted me a taste of the collar.

By the end of the interrogation, lightning was still rolling off of my clothes in tendrils. When the clone left, he said," Lights out," and turned off the lights, leaving me in the darkness.

Even though I was the son of a clone, I curled up into a ball and rocked back in forth, wondering how exactly I had gotten myself into this mess.

Palpatine POV

I smiled evilly as the hybrid started crying. "Great idea, my apprentice. Torturing the girl's friend like that will surely bring her out of hiding. Then, I will commence with my plan to finally eradicate the Jedi."

Windu gave me a look. "What does she have to do with the plan, Master?"

"I will use the boy as a bartering tool. Join me or he dies."

I could see the gears working in his thick head. "What will become of me?"

"That has yet to be determined," I said blandly.

It looked as though anger flashed through his eyes, but it disappeared quickly. "Yes, my master."

I smirked. Taking control of his mind had been all too easy. I just wished that he hadn't had thrown Skywalker in the prison. The other Jedi could've been of greater use to me than this buffoon. Still, Windu was strong and confident and that was all that I needed.

For now.

**So, Windu's under a mind spell. Well even though he has an excuse for be an ass for most of the book, he can be very annoying during the movies and the series. Review!**


	12. Departure and Boba

Chapter 11

Departure and Boba

Ahsoka POV

"Alright, Paul. You had better take good care of Padme or else I will rip you to shreds! ARE WE UNDERSTOOD TROOPER? BECAUSE IF WE AREN'T THEN I CAN SURE AS HECK MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND!" Anakin yelled at Paul who looked like he was about to piss his armor.

Padme and I giggled as Lux rolled his eyes. "Hey! Anyone wanna help me with loading! These boxes are heavier than they look!"

Last night, I had immediately told everyone what Rex had told me, excluding the part about Hunter. They didn't need to know just yet. Anyway, we all decided that the best thing to do was assemble a team to defeat the Emperor before anything was initiated.

I grabbed the last box and loaded it onto the ship. "Alright, that's the last of our supplies. And Lux, where did you get a Republic Cruiser?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I kinda stole it from Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Wait, you were the one who stole it from him?" Anakin asked. "Man, he went on about that for months!"

"Where do you keep this anyway?" I asked him.

"I have a private hangar in Theed," he responded. "Now, come on, we have a long flight to Coruscant." Anakin kissed Padme once more and glared at Paul. He pointed to his own eyes and then to the clone.

I hugged Paul and Padme and Lux said," Be careful, guys."

I walked into the cockpit and said," Anakin, get the engines started. Lux, program the coordinates into the computer."

Anakin rolled his eyes and Lux said," Who died and made you Grand Master?"

"Um, I'm kind of the strongest person on the ship so unless you want a foot up your ass, get moving."

They did as they were asked and when we exited Naboo's atmosphere, Lux looked to me for permission to go into hyperspace.

I took a deep breath and Lux smiled sweetly at me. I nodded and we made the jump.

Hunter POV

"Yenta," the clone said. "Wake up. It's breakfast time."

I groaned. _Why do they always have to wake us up at this hour?_

Nevertheless, I didn't want to get tortured again so I headed to the mess hall. I grabbed a tray and watched as a clone plopped some kind of meat on my plate.

_You've eaten worse…_

I looked around for an empty table and sat down at the nearest one. I took a bite of my food and shivered as it slowly slid down my throat.

I could feel the gazes on my back and tried to ignore them. "Hey, kid!"

I turned around and saw the evil smiles of two men who had walked up behind me. "What?"

"You look a little young to be in here. Do you miss your mommy?" they asked in a mimicking voice.

I rolled my eyes when they started laughing. "Yeah, well I bet that you guys miss your moms changing your diapers for ya, right?"

Everyone in the lunch hall went silent as the two men grabbed me by the collar of my uniform. "You're gonna regret that you said that, punk."

He cocked back his fist to punch me, but I kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over and while he was recovering, I delivered an upward kick to his face. He fell backwards and didn't move.

While his friend was distracted, I delivered an uppercut to his nose and twisted his arm so I could break it. He cried out and collapsed next to his friend.

A guard came and hit me in the stomach with the butt of his rife. "What's going on here?"

I stood up despite the pain. "These guys were giving me some trouble and so I took care of them. Gotta a problem… sir?"

He looked down at the criminals and back up to me. I gave him a look and he said stiffly," Trust me, if that happens again, you'll be in a world of trouble."

He looked around and yelled," REC TIME!"

Everyone cheered and headed to the weight room.

Lux POV

I was napping in one of the suites when Ahsoka came in there and sat down. She had a tray of food with her.

"Is that for me?" I asked.

She laughed softly. "No, it's for General Grievous!"

I smiled and took a bite out of an apple. "You look like you have something to say, Ahsoka. What is it?"

She bit her lip. "It's nothing."

I set the apple down and said," It's alright. Tell me."

"What if I'm not strong enough to beat the Chancellor? I mean, he's a Sith Lord! I can barely hold my own against Grievous and he's just a slave to the Dark Side."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Ahsoka, you're the strongest person I know. You just don't give yourself enough credit. You don't use your self-confidence."

"Confidence is what almost killed Anakin."

"And it's also what's gonna defeat the Emperor," I said. When the doubt in her eyes didn't go away, I rolled my eyes. "You have to be the most stubborn person in the galaxy, Ahsoka!"

She looked startled and scooted away from me. That didn't stop me from saying," I mean, you're strong and smart and the most beautiful woman I have ever met, yet you would say that you're weak and stupid and ugly. I can't believe that you would ever be able to even think that! How long is it going to take for you to figure out that for once, I'm right?"

She stared at me. "You think I'm beautiful?"

I started sputtering, but she pressed a finger to my lips. "I think that what you said was sweet."

"You do?" I mumbled against her finger.

She nodded and hugged me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. She removed her head from my shoulder and said," And I don't think that I've properly thanked you for rescuing me."

She planted a small kiss on my cheek and I blushed. "The pleasure was all mine."

Anakin POV

I rolled my eyes as they laughed. _They could not be any more cheesy…_

Nevertheless, Padme and I were always acting like lovesick puppies at the start of our marriage and these two obviously had a thing going on.

_Still, if they act like that entire time, I'm going spilt my head open with a brick just to avoid the mushiness of their soon-to-be relationship._

Hunter POV

I was putting more weights onto the bench press when a teenager about thirteen years old approached me. He had brown hair and he was about three inches shorter than me.

"Hey, kid. I saw that fight in the mess earlier," he said gruffly. "You seemed to handle it very well. Anyway, the name's Boba. Now, how old are you? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"Seven," I said and sat down on the bench, about to lift about two hundred pounds.

The kid's eyes bulged out of his head. "You've got to be kidding, right?"

I shook my head. "My father was a clone and I inherited the accelerated cloning process from him. My mother said that it would slow down when I turned eight."

"Well, I guess that we have something in common. My dad was Jango Fett, the source of clones DNA. So I guess that you could say that we're brothers or something."

I studied the much skinnier boy before me. He had a sad and angry look in his eyes, yet a longing to be loved.

I laid down and grasped the metal rod. "Hunter Yenta."

Boba nodded and said," Hey, listen. Since my father was the source of their DNA, the clones around here give anything that I want. Food, pillows, and most importantly, news about the war."

I lifted the bar and did ten reps with ease. "Have you asked for an escape plan?"

Boba gave me a smirk. "I might just ask for that. Anyway, if you ever need anything, come see me. But I'll need some favors in return."

I racked the bar after twenty more reps and said," I might just take you up on that offer."

Obi-Wan POV

I sighed as the Council bickered back and forth about Anakin and Ahsoka. We had been searching for them non-stop, mostly Ahsoka though.

About half of the Council thought they should be shot at upon sight, but everyone else said that they should be taken in for questioning.

"Obi-Wan, your opinion," Windu said stiffly. _Well, when does he ever say something not stiffly?_

"I think that if we do come across them and are actually able to capture them, that we question them. We won't be able to find out about Ahsoka's powers if we kill them."

Shaak said," But the first time that we interrogated Tano, she refused to tell us anything. What makes you think that she'll budge this time?"

The corners of Windu's mouth, turned up a little. "I happened to find out from a journal that she kept with her that there was a boy that she knew, Hunter Yenta. She had a friendship with the boy's father who was a clone and I knew that she would give us the info that we wanted if we threatened the boy."

"But wouldn't that be a method of the Sith?" Barriss asked from behind her master's chair.

"Padawan-" Luminara started, but I cut her off.

"Barriss has a point," I said, stroking my beard thoughtfully. "That sounds like something Dooku would do."

Windu glared at me. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. If we don't stop this tyrant, then she'll end up killing more and more innocents. And as Jedi, it's our duty to keep the peace."

"I still don't like the idea," I argued and his scowl darkened.

"Kenobi, I know that you don't like the idea of having to hunt for your old apprentice and his padawan, but if we don't, it could lead to mass panic in the Republic."

I glared at him, but said nothing. He smirked and added," Besides, if she won't budge when we use Yenta, then maybe she'll budge if we can get our hands on her little boyfriend, Lux Bonteri."

That's when I knew that something was seriously wrong with the older Jedi.

**You had better run, Lux! The Jedi are after you and if you don't have powers like Ahsoka, then you're gonna get captured…**


	13. Barriss

Chapter 12

Barriss

Ahsoka POV

I rolled my eyes as Anakin went on to say that he still didn't like the idea of Lux and I going out into the streets to grab supplies for the ship. "And what if someone recognizes you guys?"

I had had enough of this and said harshly, "Master, if you don't shut up right now, I'll go back to the ship and give you an atomic wedgie!"

That shut him up almost instantly and I closed off the connection. Lux shot me an amused glance. I glared at him. "What?"

"Moody, much?" he said and I threw a piece of fruit at him.

We had landed Dohnia a few hours ago to make some repairs and grab more supplies. Anakin hadn't wanted me to go alone to the market so Lux had volunteered to go. Needless to say, that didn't exactly make him jump for joy.

"Alright, let's just grab the food and tools, Lux. We don't wanna attract any attention."

He smiled gently as he said, "It's going to be hard with a face as beautiful as yours."

I giggled at his comment and gave him a playful shove. "Halt!"

We both spun around and found ourselves face-to-face with an old friend of mine. _Barriss…_

I tried my hardest not to hug her and watched her eyes as they examined me. Thankfully, it was dark out and the city that we had visited barely had any streetlights. Plus, I was wearing my hood.

"ID Docs, please," she asked, cruelty practically pouring from her words.

I gave her my fake ones and asked, "Is everything alright, Master Jedi?"

She gave me a confused look and shook her head. "No, not really."

"Explain," I said, while Lux gave her his ID Docs.

"The Jedi Council has sent out all Jedi who aren't fighting in the war to look for this other Jedi, Ahsoka Tano."

"Why would you be hunting other fellow Jedi?" Lux asked.

"She… made a mistake and now, Windu says that she's gonna destroy the entire galaxy." She paused before shoving Lux's docs back into his hand. "It's stupid, really! I mean, how could Ahsoka ever be able to turn on the Jedi and try to take control of the Republic?"

In a small and weak voice, she finished, "She was my best friend. We did everything together so how could she ever want to betray the Jedi?"

I laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, watching as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Barriss, it's alright."

Her eyes flickered up to mine. "How did you know my name?"

I looked to Lux for permission and he nodded. I said, "It's me Barriss." I flipped back my hood and no words came out of her mouth.

All she did was hug me. "I knew it was you! I recognized your voice! I'm so glad to see you!"

Tears were pouring down both of our faces and Lux smiled to himself. We separated and I said, "Maybe we should discuss this elsewhere."

Barriss POV

"Here's your water and for the couple, two glasses of sparkling wine," the waitress said to us. She walked away.

Ahsoka blushed and called out, "Oh, we're not-"

"She can't hear you, Ahsoka. Besides, we got these drinks for half-price," Lux said, taking a sip of his beverage and smiling at my friend.

I still couldn't believe that Ahsoka was sitting right in front of me. It was almost too good to be true. _Don't be fooled by her powers of deception, _Windu had said.

_Screw him. Ahsoka looks just as fine as she did a few months ago and even a little better with Lux around. _

They had just told me about Ahsoka's hidden powers and about their plan to eradicate the Chancellor. And to say the least, I was actually kind of relieved that Palatine was our enemy instead of Ahsoka. I tuned back into the conversation.

"So Barriss, I understand that you and my Ahsoka were besties before this happened," he said, wrapping an arm around Ahsoka. "Care to tell me about the sleepovers and pillow fights that you obviously had with the other girls?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and placed Lux's arm back by his side. "Lux, I am not your girl and just to let you know, we did have pillow fights. And this one time, we got all hot and sweaty and had to take off our shirts and pants, leaving us only in our bras and panties. And then, my bra just decided to break, leaving my breasts out in the open. I would tell you the rest about how Anakin and the clones barged in and sprayed us with water guns, but that's kind of R-rated."

I smiled as I remembered that night. It had been one of the more err… _exciting _days in the Temple.

"Anyway, where have you been staying, Ahsoka? Don't tell me it's with this loser! I mean, look at him! He has a boner."

Ahsoka looked down at Lux's crotch and started giggling. Lux groaned and took a big swig of his wine. "Waitress, can I have two shots of tequila?"

"Um yeah, Lux and I have been staying on Naboo. We also have this other clone named Paul that's watching over the place while we're out and about."

I nodded and said, "And I'm guessing that Skywalker is with you as well?"

"How'd you know?" she asked, surprise spreading across her features.

I smiled and pointed to her comlink. "No one contacts you as much as your master. Can I have a sip of your wine?"

She pushed the glass across the small table and I chugged about half of it down. "That hits the spot. Ever since the incident with the silly string and the fifty galloons of ale, Luminara checks my alcohol levels every day."

"So, why are you drinking now?" Ahsoka asked, swallowing what was left of the wine.

"She's on the other side of the galaxy and so I won't be seeing her for a couple of weeks. Now, since my best friend in the galaxy is back, I want to party with her and her boyfriend."

She glanced at Lux who had gone up to the bar to get more drinks. "Barriss, he's not my boyfriend."

"Mmm," I said, grabbing at the mug of beer that Lux had brought back. "It pretty obvious, Ahsoka."

"What's obvious?" Lux asked. I squinted as he started to get blurry.

"Um… that we should be getting back to the ship. I guess that we'll see you later, Barriss." I latched onto her arm.

"Now, don't try and leave without me, Ahsoka. I want to come with you. I'm tired of all the deception and I can't stand that fact that we've been lied to by our leader. I wanna help."

She started t say no, but I silenced her. "I might be a little drunk, but even if I wasn't, I would still wanna come. You're my sister and sisters never abandon each other."

I thought I saw a flash of pain behind her blue eyes, but she smiled. "I guess you're right. Welcome to the team, Barriss."

We all shook hands and exploded into laughter.

**One Week Later**

Hunter POV

I stared up at the ceiling, thinking of the Togruta that I had met a few years earlier. Ahsoka Tano. She had stopped by every other Saturday ever since.

_She would be there right now… talking to Mom and helping me my speeder bike…_

"Yenta. You have a visitor."

I looked across the room to see the Chancellor. "What do you want Palpatine?"

"You're not very respectful," he said with a frown.

"Yes, but you forget… I'm not a clone."

He gave me a creepy smile. "Hmm… yes. Just the offspring of one. I've come to collect you for a small favor."

I sighed and fell back onto my bed. "Why does everyone want to use me as an errand boy?"

"You see, Ahsoka Tano has been causing quite a bit of trouble for the Republic lately and we need a way to draw her out of hiding."

"Where do I fit in with all of this?"

"Tano seems to have a close relationship with you and your mother," he said and my eyes widened, knowing what was about to happen.

Four clones barged into my cell and dragged me to a room in the far side of the base. I was attached to an interrogation table and Palpatine said something into a comlink.

He waved a hand at a clone and he started lowering the table toward the torture devices that were underneath me.

My pleas for mercy could be heard throughout all of downtown Coruscant.

Ahsoka POV

I held back tears as Hunter continued to cry for mercy. "If you ever want to see this boy again, then you will have yourself in my office three days from now. And if you don't show up…"

The signal cut off and I crushed the comlink. "Ahsoka, calm down," Barriss said. "We'll find a way to rescue him."

"Barriss, if we even set foot in that prison, we'll get shot at!" I said. "Then they'll kill Hunter and I won't be able to tell him about Rex!"

The words just spilled out of my mouth and I didn't realize it until Anakin asked, "What does Rex have to do with this?"

I sighed. "Hunter Yenta is Rex's son. Rex told me that I needed to protect him and keep his identity a secret from others." I sat down in the pilot's seat. "But I failed him."

Lux sat next to me and took my hand. "Ahsoka, Palpatine might not even have Hunter in custody. It might've been fake."

I look at him with sad eyes. "I could _feel _his pain. It was definitely real. How did he get our com number anyway?"

"That doesn't matter right now," Anakin said, programming in new coordinates. "What matters is that we get away from here. The comlink might be destroyed, but they'll track the signal to here. Besides, we've been on Mandalore for too long."

We lifted off and I said, "Then, we're heading to Coruscant."

"You want us to go toward the people that are trying to capture us?" Barriss asked. "Are you still hung over from a few days ago?"

I glared at her. "No, I'm not crazy in the head. Listen, Rex had always gotten me out of sticky situations and the least I could for him is rescue his son from certain death."

I turned toward the controls and got ready to make the jump. "So you can either come with me or stay on Mandalore! Your choice."

Lux smiled at me and said, "I'm in. If it wasn't for Rex, you wouldn't be here today."

Anakin said, "He's saved me countless times as well."

Barriss sighed and gave me a hug. "Anything for my sister."

**And so, they're off to rescue Rex's son from what can be described as hell. Review! **

**Plus, Barriss has joined the team! Woohoo!**


	14. Another Rescue

Chapter 13

Another Rescue

Hunter POV

They tossed me back into the cell where I found Boba waiting for me. He picked me up from the floor and dragged me to my bed.

"What the hell did they do to you?" he asked, examining a very large bruise on my forearm. "Throw you in a pit with a rancor?"

"I wish," I said, pain spreading through my torso as he applied some bandages to my injured abdomen. "Where did you get the med supplies?"

He smirked. "The clones. Anyway, it looks as though I'm gonna be your cell mate. I err… had an incident with my last one, but don't worry. I don't think that I could ever be able to throw you through a wall. At least when you're at full health."

I'm still not sure whether I passed out from exhaustion or the fact that my new cell mate could kill me at any point.

Cody POV

_Okay, all I have to do is shut down all of the security cameras and the sensors and rendezvous with Barriss. Then I can finally get that kiss and get the heck out of this hell. Who knew that Palpatine was a Sith?_

I made my way down the corridors, happiness spreading throughout my body that this was my first mission that hadn't been ruined in the first five minutes.

I arrived at the security room and said, "The General would like a word with you three."

They shrugged and got up, headed toward his office in the prison. I smirked because when they got there, it wasn't Windu that they would be finding.

I punched in the security code and all the devices powered off. I made my way out of the room and headed toward the landing platforms.

Anakin POV

I was sitting in Windu's chair when three or so clones walked into the room. "Sir, you requested our presence."

I spun around in the chair and said, "You're right. I did. Now, I'm going to need your armor."

They started pulling out their guns, but Lux and Ahsoka popped out of their hiding places, holding weapons of their own.

I activated my lightsaber and said, "Now, about that armor…"

Barriss POV

I tapped my foot against the metal floor and finally saw Cody enter the hangar. I walked over there, still trying to get used to this shabla armor that I had to use to get in.

"Commander Cody, the ship is prepared for takeoff," I said in a low voice, making sure that no one else heard my very feminine voice.

He nodded. "We'll leave at once, Sergeant."

Ahsoka POV

I used the holo-disguiser to disguise myself as a clone and asked, "Are you sure that this will work, Lux?" I was taken aback at how different my voice sounded.

"Yeah, it'll work. We just need to get in and out," he said, zipping up his body suit and beginning to put his armor on.

He and Anakin finished suiting up and I said, "Lux, you might've grown a little over the past few months, but you'll need to stay in the back to make yourself look taller."

"So, you're calling me short?"

I raised my hands in a defensive position. "I'm just speaking the truth."

We exited Windu's office and I said in a low voice, "Hunter's cell is in Detention Block 11 Cell 24."

They both nodded and we proceeded to our destination.

Hunter POV

I was still recovering from yesterday when Boba said, "We have three clones heading to this cell."

I sat up, groaning from the strain it was putting on my abdomen. The clones entered my cell and one of them stepped toward me. "Hunter, it's time to go."

I raised an eyebrow. No one except Boba had called me Hunter since I got here. "Go where?"

"Anywhere, but here," the clone said and pressed a button on his comlink. The figure started to shape into a more feminine person until an old friend stood before me.

"Ahsoka," I said and she hugged me.

"We're gonna get you outta here," she said softly.

Boba cleared his throat. "What about me?"

Ahsoka turned around and glared at him. "Ugh, you again."

"I'm not exactly happy to see you either, princess," Boba snarled. She pulled out her lightsaber and Boba raised his fists.

I said, "You two stop it! I take it that you two know each other?"

They both nodded. Another clone took his helmet off, revealing a man in his twenties with shaggy brown locks and blue eyes. "I happen to know Fett, as well. He put me in the med center for a good deal of time."

"Whatever. He's coming with us," I said and started getting up.

Ahsoka made a face. "But he's a criminal!"

"From what I've heard, you are too," I replied. "Listen, without Boba, I would've gotten into a lot more trouble than I already have. So, _he's coming_."

The man and Ahsoka glared at me.

Ahsoka POV

"This isn't going to work, Lux," I said, now back in clone form and helping Anakin carry the cargo box that was holding Hunter and Boba. We had used the air ducts to get ourselves to the storage area and placed the two inside a box. Now, we were on our way to the ship and we would be getting out of here.

He shushed me and I rolled my eyes. Every passing minute, I was growing more and more worried that someone would discover that what we were carrying wasn't prison rations.

We finally arrived at the rendezvous point and found that there were a few squads of clones already there. I cleared my throat and Lux whispered, "We'll just walk past them."

I gulped and tried my best to contain my uneasiness. Suddenly, a voice said, "Welcome back, Chancellor."

All of us froze and looked to where the clones were and saw that a shuttle had landed, containing Palpatine.

Palpatine POV

I exited the shuttle and said, "It's good to be back, Corporal. How is Yenta?"

"About that… it seems as though a few clones went into his cell and they didn't come out. We checked and all of them were gone. Including Yenta and Fett."

I barely contained my anger and asked, "Have you checked the security tapes?"

He nodded. "They were offline when the escape happened. We're doing our best to get a lock on their position and we've placed the prison on lockdown. No one's getting in or out."

Lux POV

I cursed and whispered, "Looks like we won't be getting out of here anytime soon."

Anakin smirked and said, "Unless we cause a distraction. Come on. We need to get behind those crates over there."

We walked over there and they set down the crate. "Hunter, come on out," Anakin whispered.

He obliged and popped his head out. "What is it?"

Anakin didn't say anything, just took the holo disguiser off of Ahsoka and scanned it over Hunter. He placed it on his wrist and immediately transformed into a brown hair and honey eyed young boy. "I'll meet you guys at Platform 982."

He raced off and screamed, "LOOKING FOR ME DOUCHEBAGS?"

All of the clones raced after 'Hunter' and Ahsoka said, "We should probably go before someone sees me or Hunter."

I nodded and contacted Barriss. "Barriss, do you copy?"

I heard some mumbling from the other side of the transmission. "Yeah, I read you. What's wrong?"

"The entire prison is on alert and it looks as though we won't be able to meet you at the original rendezvous point."

"Hmm… okay, you're in Block 43, right? There should be an air duct about a hundred yards ahead of you. Follow it and it'll lead you to the streets. We'll pick you up there."

I grinned, but remembered Skywalker. "Uh, we have another problem. Anakin sort of distracted the guards and now, we have to meet him at Platform 982…"

"Damn it!" she yelled. "Ahsoka wasn't kidding when she said that he hardly ever follows the plan. Just get down here as fast as possible and we'll pick up Skywalker, too."

Anakin POV

I ran as fast as I could, trying to get away from the clones that I used to command. I ran around a corner and arrived at the cargo hangar. I saw a large box nearby and dove into.

"Where did he go?" a clone asked.

"Search the entire hangar. Check every box."

I tried to calm down, but I knew that it would be only a matter of moments before they found me. I scrolled a list of available options and knew that I would have to kill them.

I deactivated the holo disguiser and slowly moved my hand to my belt. I heard the footsteps of a clone and I knew that he was about find me.

But the footsteps stopped and he said, "All clear, sir. Yenta has managed to escape."

My eyes widened and the sergeant sighed. "Make sure that all of the possible exits are sealed off. Place a squad at every block and sent thirty or so troopers to guard the transports. Lieutenant Fives, check all of the boxes again."

"Yes, sir." The rest of the clones marched out and Fives let out a breath.

"Yenta, come on out. I'm not gonna hurt you." I emerged from the box.

"I'm kind of General Skywalker," I said sheepishly. His eyes widened and he immediately saluted me.

"General, what are you doing here?" he asked after he managed to find his tongue.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm here to rescue Hunter."

He still didn't seem to be able to communicate so I asked, "Fives, are you still there?"

He nodded and asked, "Is there anyone else with you?"

I narrowed my eyes. Fives was still loyal to the Republic as far as I knew and it would be dangerous if I told him about Ahsoka, Barriss, Lux, and the newly added Cody.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you," I said, observing him.

He took off his helmet and tossed his blaster toward me. "If not telling the Sergeant that you were in that box wasn't enough, then I guess giving you my helmet and gun would be enough."

I caught the gun and saw the truth in his eyes. He wasn't my enemy. "Okay, I trust you now. I'm here with Ahsoka and Barriss Offee. We're here to rescue Hunter because um…"

"Rex is his father, isn't he?"

I was stunned to say the least. "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "Rex told me that he had a kid once. The way Yenta walks and acts is how the Captain was."

He added, "Rex always had a sort of swagger to him."

I smiled softly. "Anyway, I was using a holo disguiser to pose as Hunter and distract everyone so the rest of them could get out. But now since every entrance and exit has been blocked off I won't be able to get to Platform 982."

"Actually, you will. Platform 982 is ten stories below us. Maybe if you can use a grappling line, you'll be able to meet up with everyone else."

I nodded. "Thanks, Fives." I started to run toward the opening, but Fives held up a hand.

"Wait, I wanna help you."

I froze and spun around. "What?"

"There's been a lot of corruption in the Senate and Army lately. And in the Order. Rules are getting more and more strict and our curfews are much earlier. There's something with the Chancellor and Windu, as well. Something dark. I don't like it and I want out. Please, take me with you!"

I wanted to say yes, but I knew that it would put him at risk. Fives was a friend of Rex and I didn't want to lose him. But I still had an idea. "Okay, Fives. You have access to most of the records in the Republic, right? Well, I need you to sort of be an informant for me."

"A what?"

"An informant. Give me info about Windu and his plans. I need to know about weapons depots and where we could get some money easily." When the disappointed look on his face didn't go away, I added, "Fives, you were Rex's friend and I would hate to you get killed in a fight. I need you to do this."

He scowled at the ground, but said, "I'll do it. Here's my grappling hook. I suggest that you get going."

Ahsoka POV

"Okay, Hunter. I love you like a brother, but I would rather not stare at your _sheb _for much longer," I said, watching the boy's butt move down the tight space.

Boba chuckled from behind me. "On the other hand, I'm really loving the view that I have."

I glared back at him and he smiled seductively. _Boys…_

"Guys, I think that I can see the end," Lux called out. "Just a few more meters."

We finally arrived at the exit and I was extremely relieved that I wouldn't have to stare at Hunter's ass anymore. _Even though it looked really firm… Stop thinking like that, brain! He's seven years old!_

_Anyway, I like Lux's butt much better!_

We looked around, but didn't see Barriss or Cody. I sighed. "Of all the times to not show up…"

"What makes you think that we didn't?" a voice said from behind us.

We turned around and saw Cody waiting for us. "Come on. The ship is over here."

Anakin POV

You now, trying to scale a building is pretty hard when the people that you're trying to escape from have noticed you and are now shooting.

I dodged yet another poorly aimed shot and looked at far down I was from the platform. _Only three more stories…_

I was about to jump from the wall when a shot managed to hit me in the side. I grasped the wound and lost my grip on the cord.

The last thing I remembered before hitting the ground was hoping that Padme and Ahsoka would alright if my time had arrived.

Ahsoka POV

"NO!" I screamed as I watched my master fall from the wall and hit the metal platform in a crumbled heap.

We had boarded the ship just minutes earlier and had gotten here in time to see my master taken out by a lucky shot.

I looked to the clones who had shot them and felt a stirring in my chest. Lux placed a hand on my shoulder. "Ahsoka, just calm down."

I turned my head so that he could look into my eyes. "Let go of me," I snarled.

He was taken aback and I jumped off the ramp. I landed on the platform and the clones directed their attention to me.

I smirked and pulled out my lightsabers. "You weaklings are going to pay for hurting my master."

The words had barely left my mouth when my power came out. Once again, it felt good. And I couldn't control it.

**Oh, poodoo…**

**Anyway, Cody and Fives have joined the team. At least Paul isn't the only clone anymore… And, yes. Barriss and Cody are going to have a romance going on. Review… if you dare…**

**PS: I'll just let you guys know that Palpatine and Ahsoka will be in a showdown in the next chapter. I'll give you two guesses as to who's gonna win. Since there are only two people fighting…**


	15. The Platform and the Bedroom

Chapter 14

The Platform and the Bedroom

Ahsoka POV

The first of many clones was struck down by my lightsaber and I yelled, "WHO'S NEXT?"

Apparently, many were because they started shooting at me like the stubborn idiots that they were. I grinned maliciously and threw my saber at the first row. I beheaded about ten of them and cut off five others' arms. It was a beautiful sight to behold. After a few minutes, I was grinning like a mad person because of the deaths that I had caused.

"I didn't expect to find you here, Tano," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw Palpatine standing there. I said nothing.

"Oh, are you mad at me for not telling you about me being a Sith Lord? No matter. You'll be dead within a few minutes," he said and pulled out a lightsaber that had probably been concealed beneath his robes.

I charged toward him and swung. He blocked it with ease. I struck again and he blocked it.

After a few minutes of exchanging blows, I became more agitated. _If I'm using everything I've got, why can't I injure him?_

"Maybe if your little master actually makes it through his injuries, I can use him as an apprentice like Windu," Palpatine said.

I screamed, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

I deactivated my lightsaber and reached out to the Force. I used it to break apart the steel supports of the platform and cracks started appearing in the surface.

We both stumbled, but that didn't stop us from exchanging more blows.

Finally, the platform gave and we started freefalling. Still, I wasn't finished with Sidious.

I used the Force to propel myself toward him and I slashed at him. He flew backwards and unleashed a barrage of lightning at me. I absorbed it through my fingertips and flung it back at him.

He matched it with his own and a massive ball of lightning was created between us. I grunted as the ball moved toward me. I used more lightning and the ball went toward Palpatine.

It went back and forth between us until I felt myself tiring. I started panicking and knew that I needed to end this quickly.

I used what was left of my reservoirs of energy and yelled. The ball went straight at the old Sith and he screamed as it overtook him and he dropped like a rock.

I powered down and saw Anakin freefalling. I mentally slapped myself for letting the power overtake me when I should've been saving Anakin.

I managed to work my way over there through the rubble and latched onto him. I prayed that Lux would be able to reach us in time.

Lux POV

"There they are!" Barriss exclaimed and I sped over there. I did the best I could to position myself and they landed safely on the airlock.

"I'll go get them," I said. "Cody, take the wheel."

He nodded and took over the controls. Barriss and Hunter followed me to the airlock and we let them in. Ahsoka and Anakin fell onto the ground and I picked up Anakin.

"We need to get Anakin to the medbay." Everyone nodded and followed me to the small medical area that I had.

I took off the man's shirt and examined the wound. It had penetrated his liver and broken about two ribs. I did the best to stop the flow of blood and gave him some antibiotics and painkillers.

"He'll need a few blood transfusions and some sewing up, but besides that, he'll be fine. He'll just need three weeks to recover."

Ahsoka sighed in relief, but I noticed that she had tears in her eyes. I said, "Barriss, deal with Anakin. I need to speak with Ahsoka."

I motioned for Ahsoka to follow me to my quarters. When we got in there, she said, "If you're about to tell me that I'm an idiot and should have never jumped off the ship, then I already know that."

A tear spilled from her eye and I wiped it away. She looked up at the sudden touch and I took her by the chin.

"I just wanted to let you know that you were brave for doing that, even if you lost control. I would've been pretty pissed if my friend was injured, too."

More tears spilled from her eyes. "How can you always be so nice to me, Lux?"

I smiled softly. "Being nice comes naturally to me."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. She buried her face in my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

We separated and she said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being such a crybaby."

"You're not a crybaby."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you aren't," I said and hugged her again. "You're a teenager and we have hormones."

She nodded and walked over to the bed. She sat down and asked, "What was your father like?"

I sat down next to her. "He was handsome. Very intelligent." I paused before saying, "Cold. Mean spirited. But he and my mother loved each other more than anything. Mother and I took it pretty hard when he died, even if he didn't spend that much time with me."

Ahsoka laid her head on my shoulder. "I killed my family."

My eyes widened, but I didn't say anything. She said, "I was born when my mother was seven months into her pregnancy. I survived, but she didn't and for that, my dad and sisters hated me. A few years afterwards, I killed them because I'd had enough. It wasn't intentional, but I murdered them nonetheless."

"Does anyone else know of this?"

"Anakin might, but besides him, you're the only one." I felt a tear drip onto my shirt.

I took both of her hands and said, "Ahsoka, I don't judge you for killing your family. You were little and didn't understand your power."

She shook her head and got up from the bed. "You don't get it, do you? I'm a monster. I just murdered so many innocent clones and now, I'm probably turning into a Sith."

"Ahsoka-"

"NO!" she yelled and stormed out of the room.

Palpatine POV

I regained consciousness and opened my eyes. I was in a medical ward surrounded by doctors. They let out a sigh of relief when they saw me.

"Chancellor, we're happy to see that you're alive. That Sith did a good deal of damage to your body." _So they haven't figured out that I'm the Sith, yet… This means that I can commence with my plan._

"Thank you, Doctor, but I must return to my duties," I said and got up, pain spreading throughout my body. "How long have I been out?"

"About five days, Chancellor."

I looked across the room at a mirror and wrinkled my nose. My features had been completely messed up and I looked hideous.

_Tano. You'll pay for doing this to me. They'll all pay._

**One Week Later**

Ahsoka POV

_Journal Entry 472_

_It's been awhile since I've written in my journal, considering recent events. Just a week ago, I told Lux about the death of my family. I guess that it sort of just came out and then I yelled at him._

_I haven't talked to him since and everyone else has been giving me some time to gather my thoughts. The loneliness is starting to kill me, though. Anakin still gives me a smile or a wave and Hunter helps me with mechanics, but besides that it's complete silence._

_Well, enough about me for now. Barriss and Cody seem to be sprouting something a little more, but I have a feeling that this affair was going on before… Raxus and my power coming out. Anakin is still recovering from his injuries and Paul is giving him some physical therapy, but he still has two weeks before he'll be able to continue with sparring._

_Padme is already forming a bond with Hunter and Boba, even starting making them breakfast in the mornings. They both appreciate it, but Hunter obviously misses his mother. I wish that there was something that we could do…_

_Lux is still planning things for us, but he's been a bit more stressed out. When I go into the kitchen for a bite to eat, his hair is always messed up and it even looks as though he's starting grow some stubble. I really wish that I hadn't even fallen in love with the boy sometimes. But now my hormones are starting to get the better of me._

_A lot of my dreams lately, they've been about Lux and… suggestive to say the least. One part of me is hoping that they don't come true, but the other half is slapping the one that says that I don't want the dreams events to occur in reality. Guess which one is winning?_

_My feelings for Lux are starting to become more apparent. Whenever I'm meditating or practicing my technique, I always end up staring at him when he's training. And he always catches me. _

_I really want to tell him about how much I love him, but I can't just walk up to him and say, "I love you." That would be way too forward, but with my powers plus lust, I might just end up doing so I would be able to kiss him._

**Well, Ahsoka won the fight, Lux knows of Ahsoka accidentally killing her family and Palpatine is really pissed off. And Ahsoka is starting to become more and more desperate to tell Lux about her feelings. The next chapter will be from Lux's point of view and he'll describe his behavior lately. Review… or else! ;)**


	16. Up On the Rooftop

Chapter 15

Up On the Rooftop

**Author's Note: Alright people, this chapter is all Luxsoka and at the end, I hope you will jumping for joy! Teehee…**

Lux POV

I wiped my face and punched the bag again. It's been a week since Ahsoka told me about her family and she hasn't talked to me since. I wonder why.

Maybe she just needs some time to think or she's just mad at me. But why would she be mad?

I glanced over at her. She was doing her morning katas and I smiled. She looked so graceful. I turned back to the punching bag and delivered a kick.

The last week has been stressful for me. I've been having to find more people who would be interested in helping us with our plan to take down Palpatine, but it's harder than you think.

Fives has been contacting us to give us information about the Chancellor. Apparently, Palpatine's been going off planet to a small weapons depot near Shili to inspect their stock. Fives also said that he took a visit to Tatooine for a day or so.

The only thing that I can get out of all of that is that his plan to destroy the Jedi is drawing nearer. So, we're in deep kriff…

Boba and Hunter have been pestering me about being able to go down to Theed to see if they have any speeder bike or Podracing parts. I've always said no, but I think that if they push me enough, they'll get their way.

All this work has really been getting to me and I've started to notice that I need a haircut. My hair is now very shaggy and I see stubble on my chin. I wonder if Ahsoka likes guys with facial hair…

Gah! No matter what I can't seem to distract myself from that girl. She's so intoxicating and wherever I look, I see her. It's like she's placed a spell on me.

I caught her staring at me and she blushed. I waved to her and she waved back. I turned back to my punching bag.

I kicked it again and looked back at Ahsoka. She performed a back hand spring but on her landing, she twisted her foot and cried out.

I flung off my boxing gloves and was at her side in no time. I sat her up and asked, "Ahsoka, are you alright?"

She winced as I examined her ankle. "Echuta, my ankle hurts!"

"Do you need to go see Paul?"

She shook her head. "I probably just need some ice or water."

I nodded and grabbed my water bottle. I gave it to her and she let a few droplets spill onto her ankle. She positioned her hand over the drops and the water started glowing. A few moments later, she let out a breath and the water evaporated.

She smiled at me. "I've had a few healings lessons from Barriss."

I nodded and asked, "Does your foot hurt anymore?"

"Not really. I mean, there's some tingling, but besides that, no." She twisted it and bit her lip. "I should probably take a break from training, though."

She looked up and we stared at each other for a few moments. _I really wanna kiss you right now…_

I said in a low voice, "I've missed talking to you."

She nodded and hugged me. "I have, too."

I asked, "So, do you wanna go down to that little village a few minutes away from here? No will notice that we're even gone."

"What if Anakin finds out that we're gone?"

"He's doing therapy with Paul and Padme." She still looked unconvinced. "Ah, come on! What happened to that sneaky Togruta that I knew? I want her back!"

Gradually, a mischievous smile spread across her face.

Ahsoka POV

"Wait, you thought that I was mad at you?" I asked. We had walked to the village and eaten at a small bakery, then climbed onto the roof of a farmer's barn to watch the sunset.

He nodded sheepishly. "You seemed pretty pissed when we were talking in the room onboard the ship. I didn't think that you wanted to talk to me so I just stood back."

We were lying on our backs so I had to turn on my side to face him. "I thought that you were just ignoring me."

He gave me a confused expression. "How could I ever do that, Ahsoka? Everytime you walk into a room, the effect you have on me is… indescribable. It'd be pretty hard for me to _not _to ignore you."

He placed an arm under me and pulled me closer so that he was spooning me. I snuggled in closer so that I could get as much warmth from him as possible. It was very cold outside. "You do realize that Master's gonna be ticked off when we get back, right?"

Lux let out a chuckle. "I think that we'll be fine. No offense Ahsoka, but your master's starting to grow some gray hair on top of that big head of his. We'll be able to outrun the old man!"

I laughed and grasped my sides. Lux smiled at me and I smiled back. Then, I asked the question that had been nagging at me for a month, now. "Lux, what are we?"

He gave me a lopsided smile, though the perplexed expression on his face to me that he didn't understand. "Well, we're people, Ahsoka!"

I shook my head. "No, I know that we're people. But… what sort of relationship do we have?"

He opened his mouth, but no sounds came out. He sat up and turned his head toward the setting sun. It to me as though he was trying to figure out a complicated arithmetic problem, but was having no luck at finding the right answer or the right words.

"Ahsoka, what I'm about to say is very important and you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else, okay?"

I nodded.

He stood up and said, "Since the day I met you, I've had a sort of… attraction towards you. Of course, I was fifteen when I saw you for the first time and dismissed it as hormones. But when I started to hear about your heroic acts over the Holonet, I began to realize that my feelings went deeper than just mere hormones."

He turned to me and leaned down so that our faces were only inches apart. "I've tried to tell myself that I don't have feelings for you, but you now staying here with me has made them even stronger, to the point where I actually hated the fact that I was drawn to you. But I can't deny my heart's desires any longer and I need to admit that I love you, Ahsoka. I have from the moment I saw you and I always will."

I stared at him in disbelief as he cupped my cheek. He leaned forward ever so slowly and he placed his lips on mine and in that moment, my mind exploded.

I couldn't think about anything except the fact that this was actually happening. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. A boy had never kissed me before- excluding my old crush, but that was on the cheek- and I was glad that a boy hadn't done so because I would have hated to give my first kiss to anyone except Lux. *(**This took place right after 'Padawan Lost' so Lux and Ahsoka have never kissed before.**)

The kiss wasn't like anything I had ever experienced before. It was like everything disappeared and all that existed was me and Lux, the man that I loved. I ran my fingers over the patch of facial hair and moved up to his velvety, dark hair. I ran my small fingers through it and he smiled against my lips.

After a few minutes we broke apart, gasping for air. A few strands of hair fell onto Lux's face and I brushed them aside. He smiled and said, "I love you, Ahsoka."

I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Lux."

"By the way, do you like guys with facial hair?"

I laughed and kissed him again.

Barriss POV

I took a bite of my pancakes and asked for the hundredth time, "Seriously, does anyone know where the kriff Ahsoka and Lux are?"

Everyone shook their heads and I sighed. No one had seen them since yesterday and frankly, I was getting worried. I've known Ahsoka for awhile now and I know that whenever that girl disappears, bad things happen.

"Well, we know that Ahsoka and Lux are both gone. What they… you know… had a little _playdate_?" Boba asked.

We all looked at him in disgust. Padme said, "Boba, all of us have known Ahsoka for a good time now, and I think that we can all agree that she would never… err, do it with someone, right Anakin?"

She nudged her husband and he scratched the back of his head. "Um… I guess so."

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that hormones cause people to do crazy things," he said, ignoring that glares that he was getting from Padme, Hunter, and me.

Cody piped up, "I agree with Skywalker. Ahsoka's done some insane stuff in the past and I'm not about to rule out the possibility that her and Bonteri might've done each other."

I used the Force to make a pancake smash into his face and wiped off the crumbs on his cheek. "Barriss," he said, voice rising, indicating a warning.

I smirked and said, "That's what you get for talking about them like that."

"Talking about who?" Ahsoka asked, coming into the kitchen with Lux following her.

"Um, no one," Hunter said. "Where have you guys been?"

"Out and about," Lux said. He placed a few pancakes on a plate and dug into them hungrily. Ahsoka did the same. We all stared at the in amazement.

They both looked up from their pancakes. Ahsoka asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, there is," Anakin started. "First off, you guys went off without telling us where you were going. Second, you never contacted us to inform us that you weren't coming home last night. And lastly, we've been worried sick about you guys! You could've been captured by clones or something!"

Lux and Ahsoka exchanged looks. "So?" they asked simultaneously.

But even though their faces said that they were innocent, their emotions said something else.

Love.

**The only word I have to say… Review.**


	17. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 16

The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note: Okay guys, school is approaching at a rapid pace for me and I might not be able to update as often. I'll be having to do homework and I will also be trying out for basketball this year. Woohoo! Anyway, read and review!**

Ahsoka POV

_I was dreaming. I could tell it was a dream. All of my friends were there, Anakin, Padme, Barriss, Paul, Fives, Cody, Hunter, Boba, and my new boyfriend, Lux. Everything was perfect and we were having a good time._

_Things are never perfect in the real world. In my dreams, I can control things, make things happen that should never be able to happen._

_Unfortunately, I was about to find out that this wasn't just a dream._

"_What's that?" Padme asked._

_We all looked at a black mist that was starting to form a good distance away. My eyes as I recognized it. It was the same thing that had made my life a living hell. The same thing that costed my family's souls. _

_It was my power. _But I thought that they were contained inside of me? _I thought. _

_Apparently, they weren't. The black mist came closer to us and it creeped towards Hunter, Fives, Cody, and Boba. It went up their nostrils and their eyes rolled into the back of their heads._

_Padme and I screamed and Anakin started to draw his lightsaber, prepared to fight what was controlling our friends. But no sooner had he drawn his weapon did Cody fire on him and shoot him in the heart._

_Barriss activated her lightsaber, but then Hunter and Boba shot her in stomach. She doubled over, tears in her eyes and I felt her energy disappear._

_Padme screamed also as shots from Fives and Paul entered her body. Then, the final insult came as the clones surrounded Lux and prepared at fire on him._

"_Wait, we should let my new apprentice finish off this pathetic life form," Palpatine said, appearing out of nowhere._

_Suddenly, I had no control of my body and I felt my hands reach down and grasp my lightsabers. I activated both of them and stood in front of Lux._

"_Lux, run," I said, my weapons slowly closing in on him. He looked at me with fear in his eyes, not doing as I told him. _

"_Do what I said, Lux," I commanded, feeling tears started to form in my eyes. Still not heeding my warning, I screamed, "LUX BONTERI, GET THE KRIFF OUT OF HERE!"_

_But it was too late. Just as my tears spilled over, my lightsabers reached his neck and his head rolled to the grassy floor._

"Ahsoka!" Lux yelled, awaking me. I felt my face and realized that I had been crying in my sleep. "What's wrong, Soka?"

I looked up at him and found those familiar eyes that I had loved for almost three years now. I hugged him and he seemed taken aback, until he hugged me back and kissed me on the cheek. "I had a dream," I confessed.

He took me in his lap and asked, "What happened?"

"We were all in a meadow talking when a black mist entered some of us and killed everyone else, except for me," I said, sniffling at the end.

"That sounds more like a nightmare," he said, stroking my lekku. "What happened to you?"

I tensed up and the tears started flowing again. "Palpatine showed up and called me his apprentice and told me to kill you. And I actually listened to him."

Lux kissed me on the montrals and asked, "Do you actually think that you would do this in reality?"

"Well, no. I mean, I couldn't actually control myself in the dream, but I would never do that in real life," I said, laying my head on his shoulder.

"If you still aren't sure then we could talk to Anakin or Barriss," he said, causing me to look at him with pleading eyes.

"No! We are not talking to them about this! If we did then we would have to tell them about our relationship," I said, wanting to keep our love for each other under wraps.

"Then maybe we shouldn't sleep in the same bed," Lux replied with an amused smile.

The corners of my mouth tilted upwards and I said, "Whatever the case, we aren't going to them about the dream."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." This would be the first of the many mistakes that I would make.

**The Next Day**

The dream was still eating away at me the next morning when Lux turned on his radio to listen to some Republic news.

"So, we're actually gonna listen to what that fat fart of a Chancellor has to say?" Padme asked, a little bit of anger welling up in her voice.

"I like to be kept informed of Palpatine's latest activities," Lux replied. "It lets me get a better grip on what his plans are."

"Yeah well, the only thing I hear coming out of his mouth is blah, blah, blah," Barriss remarked and took a bite of her toast.

We all laughed but all of the joy in the room ceased when I heard the words, "Stormed the Jedi Temple."

Everyone was silent as the newsperson said, "The battalion of clones that led the storm was commanded by Master Mace Windu who Emperor Palpatine said was the only Jedi that could be trusted. Many of the traitors were wiped out, but Windu said that a few Masters, Knights, and Padawans might have escaped. Younglings escaped as well. The names and pictures of these Jedi will be on the Holonet for anyone to see and the Emperor says that if any of you spot someone with a lightsaber to immediately contact the authorities and give them their position. This is Mal Ourand, signing off."

Lux cut off the radio and I looked over at Barriss and Anakin who had devastated looks on their faces. I asked, "How could we have not felt this?"

I watched a single tear rolled down Barriss's face. "Master Luminara…"

I heard the shattering of a window as Anakin's fists clenched. "Obi-Wan…"

Padme placed a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "Not now, Padme."

She stepped back, not expecting her lover's voice to be so… menacing. A sniffle from Barriss interrupted my thoughts. "Master's probably dead…" she choked out, looking so weak and helpless.

I felt Paul and Cody's emotions churning and their confusion at their brother's actions. Hunter was holding his head in his hands. Boba just stared at his plate.

"We failed our mission," Lux said, a look of disbelief on his face. "We didn't stop him. He crushed us like wampa rats." The room was then engulfed in a silence. _I never knew that silence could be so loud…_

I tried to find something encouraging to say, but my mind was at a blank. I was thinking about the thousands of Jedi that must be dead right now and the ones that were probably on the run…

"Wait a minute," I said, breaking the quiet that had settled over everything. All eyes turned toward me.

"If some Jedi escaped from the Temple then that means that we could use them to fight back against the Emperor! Guys, it might seem as though our efforts have been for nothing, but I have a feeling that the fight has only begun."

Everything went back to silence and I felt as though my words had failed to complete their purpose. Then, a small smile crept onto Lux's face. "That sounded ridiculously cheesy, you know."

Hunter and Boba smiled, as did Padme, Cody, and Paul. Anakin and Barriss obviously weren't in any condition to express happiness, but they showed that they were understanding by giving me their attention.

"Guys, some of us might be depressed," I said, glancing at Barriss. "Or angry." Anakin looked down at his boots. "Or confused." Paul and Cody exchanged glances with Boba and Hunter. "But we need to keep our spirits up and figure out how we're going to get ourselves and the survivors out of this mess." Lux looked at me, pride in his eyes, and I returned it with a smile and a wink.

"Ahsoka's right," Lux agreed. "Now that the Jedi know of Palpatine's deception, we'll be able to convince them to join."

I smirked and said, "Now, all in favor, say I!"

"I," Lux responded, the first one to say so.

"I," Padme said, raising her hand.

"I," Cody and Paul said simultaneously.

"I." Hunter and Boba high-fived.

Barriss sniffled, but gave me a weak smile. "I."

I looked to Anakin and asked, "Now, where's that kick-ass Master that I once knew? Normally, he wouldn't hesitate to join the fight."

Gradually, Anakin lifted his head and raised a fist. "I."

Yet another mistake that I made.

**I want you guys to remember that vision that Ahsoka had, alright? It's going to be very crucial to the plot, especially in the end of this Fanfic! And give me reviews about what Ahsoka means by 'another mistake'. Please!**


	18. Survivors

Chapter 17

Survivors

Lux POV

Anakin and Barriss have been taking Order 66 pretty badly. They haven't said a word since yesterday and we really needed to talk to them about some things.

Plus, Ahsoka has finally agreed that we could at least tell Anakin about our relationship so the fact that he's basically become anti-social makes it just a little harder for us to tell him.

"Yeah, but I'm worried about him," Ahsoka said, resting her head on my chest, after a long talk about his reaction. "Anakin's never gone this long without communication with us."

I wrapped an arm around the fragile girl. "He's mourning, Ahsoka. He's needs time to accept the death of his old master. And now, I feel pretty bad that I stole Obi-Wan's ship."

Ahsoka cracked a smile and she planted a gentle kiss on my lips, but she then pressed a finger to her temple and winced in pain.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's suffering… a Jedi!" she exclaimed. "They're in pain… on Felucia!"

I didn't know whether to be happy or sad about this. There were surviving Jedi and we knew their location, but they were in pain.

I immediately jumped out of the bed and found a shirt to put on. "Um… Lux? What are you doing?"

"We need to get to Felucia," I said, disposing of my pajama bottoms and finding some clean pants. "We can't just let the clones find them and kill them."

Ahsoka sighed and asked, "Should I go tell the others?"

I nodded and proceeded to tie my boots.

Ahsoka POV

I knocked on Barriss's door and asked, "Barriss, can I come in?"

I heard sniffling and someone saying, "She said no."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Not even if it's of monumental importance?"

I heard mumbling and the shuffling of feet. Cody opened the door and I was surprised to find that he didn't have a shirt on. I blushed and looked down at my feet. "Um… Cody? What are you doing in Barriss's room?"

"She came to my room at two in the morning in tears and I took her back here. Then she wouldn't let go of me and she kept on crying so I just tried to calm her down."

I looked over his shoulder to see that Barriss still had tears streaming down her cheeks. Sensing my thoughts, Cody said, "It was way worse before. She must have really loved General Unduli."

I nodded. "She was like a mother to Barriss, considering that fact that many of us hardly knew our parents before we came to the Temple."

"Did you?"

A wave of pain washed over me. "My mother died seconds before I came out so I never knew her."

"I'm sorry," Cody said, but unlike some others, his words actually sounded sincere. "I wish I knew what it was like… to know that two people out there actually loved you."

I gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, Cody. Anyway, I've detected survivors on Felucia and Lux says that we'll be leaving at seven."

"In the morning?"

I giggled. "Still catching up on all of that sleep that you lost fighting against the tinnies?"

He smiled sheepishly and asked, "Is it Luminara?"

I shrugged. "All I could tell was that they were in pain. Have your things ready in a couple of hours. We depart then."

Cody nodded and Barriss sniffled. I left to tell the others.

Aayla Secura POV

"But Shaak, how are we going to get out of this one?" I said in a hushed voice, not wanting to scare the younglings or padawans that we had taken along with us.

About twelve hours ago, we had landed on Felucia, hoping to escape the clones. But we were attacked by droids when we had landed and now one of the padawans was injured and Shaak and I were trying to find out how to get away from all the chaos.

"Aayla, I hate to say this, but I feel as though there won't be any getting out for us," Shaak said, glancing at the hurt padawan. It was about a nineteen year old Twi'Lek boy with blue headtails and purple eyes. I have to say though, he would be a ladies' man if he wasn't a Jedi.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, I have a feeling that the droids or the clones will find us and finish us off. They've already managed to wound one of us and he'll probably be dead within hours. If only Barriss or Luminara were here…" she trailed off.

I looked down at my boots. According to the 'Chancellor', both were presumed dead, Barriss because of rogue villagers on Dohnia, and Luminara because of the 41st on Ryloth. Shaak and I missed them terribly.

"You know, if Offee had stayed just a little longer, she would've become a Knight," Shaak added with a weak smile.

I smiled as well and looked over at Bly who was taking watch by the mouth of the cave. "I still can't believe that Bly didn't shoot at me."

When Order 66 had been issued, Bly had been in the Temple and he had me cornered in a room. I had thought it the end that I would be shot down by my best friend, but he had dropped the gun and offered to help me.

"Aayla, he's unstable, can't you feel it?" Shaak said, changing the subject. "He's having a mental breakdown. He's never been without his brothers and the fact that he abandoned them is progressing what was going to happen eventually."

I glared at her and growled, "He'll be fine!"

A few of the younglings looked my way, but turned away in fright when I averted my gaze to them. Shaak sighed. "Your feelings for him blind you, Aayla. He's either going to go insane or accidentally kill himself while he's insane."

I was about to respond when a thought occurred to me. _Shaak said that my feelings were blinding me. Do I have feelings for Bly?_

I had always respected and cared for Bly and he did the same for me, but I wasn't sure of my thoughts about him and I being… an item I think it's called?

A growl from Bly interrupted my thoughts. "Generals! We have a ship bearing down on us!"

Ahsoka POV

We stumbled out of the ship, coughing and hacking because of the 'poisoned' air inside of that death trap. "Force, Anakin! Why'd you have to let one go?" I asked, spitting up a little bile onto the dirt.

He glared at me. "I told you, Ahsoka! The pain killers that Paul gave me make me gassy!"

Barriss sneezed and said in a hoarse voice, "Let's just find the survivors and get out of here."

I looked around and saw footprints. I picked up a small clump of dirt and said, "I found tracks that lead into that cave. Let's go have a look!"

Lux drew his rifle and said, "I'll lead."

We all followed him into the dark space and Hunter said, "Someone turn on a light! I can't see a thing!"

I drew my lightsaber and activated it right near his neck. He yelped and tripped over a rock. We all laughed at him.

"You won't be laughing for long," a voice said from somewhere. Anakin, Barriss, and I stood at the ready, lightsabers in their familiar positions.

I felt a whoosh of air from behind me, but I knew that they would already be gone. A whisper sounded from my right, but I held my stance.

Finally, I anticipated that they would be coming from above and I blocked their strike just before Aayla Secura took my head off. "Tano," she said in surprise and backed away from me, but still kept her lightsaber at the ready. "What are you doing here?"

"We're searching for survivors," I said, gesturing to everyone else. "We heard about Order 66 and decided to help."

"What makes you think that we need help from you?" Shaak Ti growled, coming out from the shadows.

I smirked. "Judging from your current lack of food, clothing, and medical supplies, you guys will probably only last one more week out here. I can also smell blood coming from deeper inside the cavern and it's probably from the injured Jedi."

Their lightsabers lowered, but only a little. "So, you're not going to hurt us?"

Anakin, Barriss, and I dropped our weapons to floor. "No. Why would we do that?"

Aayla looked to Barriss and her eyes widened. "Offee, I thought that you were killed on Dohnia."

Barriss gave a shake of her head. "I joined their team." In a more desperate voice, she asked, "Do you have any news of Master Luminara?"

"According to the Holonet, it says that she was killed on Ryloth, but I'm not trusting anything that the Chancellor says anymore," Shaak said. "However, her energy seems to have disappeared. I'm not really sure…"

Barriss sighed and Cody placed a hand on her shoulder. She leaned into his touch and looked up at him for comfort. I raised an eyebrow.

"Generals, the others sent me down to…" All eyes turned toward a clone that was standing at the back of the cave. "General Secura, what are they doing here?"

I smiled. "Hey, Bly! I haven't seen you in awhile."

He gave a small wave and Aayla replied, "It seems as though they've come here to help us." I could detect a little suspicion in her voice and emotions.

"Master Secura, we understand that you might a little suspicious of us, but we're your only hope of survival. It's painfully obvious that you and your group don't have any passage off of this planet and your resources are almost at zero," Lux persuaded. "But we happen to have a ship, medical supplies, and plenty of food. I hate to break it, but you guys are mynocks in a crate without us."

Shaak and Aayla exchanged glances and nodded. Shaak asked, "And you swear that no harm will befall us?"

They both looked at me and I scoffed at them. "Why does everyone think that I'll try and kill them in their sleep? I mean, you kill a few Separatist leaders and suddenly, you're a menace!"

I pouted and crossed my arms while Lux chuckled. "No, we won't hurt you guys. Now if you'll just call the rest of the padawans here, we'll get on our way."

Bly nodded and yelled, "It's alright! They're friendlies."

I turned my head toward the back of the cave, but my jaw dropped when the first padawan came into view. She had waist long blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and a disgusted look on her face. "Ugh, _Tano! _I thought that we threw you out!"

I closed my mouth and gripped my lightsabers. "And I also thought at one point that you were my friend," I spat.

Lux asked, "Ahsoka, who is this?"

My glare deepened. "Jana."

**Cliffhanger! Anyway, I've decided to update once or twice a week nowadays. My algebra teacher is saying that she's going to be giving us homework **_**every day**_**! Aren't teachers cruel? Just kidding! It's just the stuff that they make us do… Review!**


	19. Sith Slugs

Chapter 18

Sith Slugs

**Author's Note: Sorry about lack of chapter! School has been hectic, friends have been taking up time, and I have a project due in English so… here's another chapter! And there will a few err… suggestive terms in here so watch out…**

Lux POV

You could practically feel the tension in the air as Ahsoka and Jana sized up each other. "You back-stabbing slut!"

"I'm the slut?" Jana asked innocently. "I'm not the one who dreams about boys sticking his dick up my clit!"

Ahsoka slapped her across the face and yelled, "SAY ONE MORE THING AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

Jana kicked Ahsoka in the face, sending my girlfriend careening into a wall. "Think I'm afraid of you? Come at me, bitch!"

They started charging towards each other, but I grabbed Ahsoka by the waist and Bly yanked Jana back by the arm.

Ahsoka was still struggling so I whispered, "If you calm down then when we get home, we'll go someplace else. Someplace where no one can disturb us. Just calm down."

She took a few deep breaths and finally stopped resisting. I said, "Now, both of you just calm down!"

"Oh, is that your boyfriend, Ahsoka?" Jana asked. "Does he know about Mark, yet? Have you told how big of a crush you had on him and how I crushed your hopes?"

_So, that's who Ahsoka told me about in the garden. Her old crush…_

"Shut up, Jana!" Ahsoka said, clenching her fists. It didn't take the Force to figure out that Ahsoka was about to kill her old frenemy.

Jana smirked and was about to say something else when Anakin took her by the arm and said, "Masters, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to the padawan for a moment."

I looked down at Ahsoka who was looking at me. We both wore the same worried expression.

Anakin was still grieving and by the tone of his voice, he was primed and ready to kill. Jana started shaking as Anakin pulled her out of the cave.

Shaak asked, "Would you like to explain that Tano?"

Ahsoka sighed. "Jana and I used to be friends before I became apprenticed to Master. She was jealous and we had a fight. I have hated her ever since."

"And apparently the feeling's mutual," Aayla added. Ahsoka nodded.

"She liked to mess with me a lot, making me look like an idiot. It's not easy being the Chosen One's padawan," she said, leaning back against me.

I whispered, "Don't make it obvious."

She got what I meant and stood up straight again. "Anyway, as soon as Anakin is done talking to her, we should all get out of here."

Aayla and Shaak nodded and Aayla said, "Bly, retrieve the supplies and inform the rest. Would any of you be interested in helping the injured padawan to the ship?"

I nodded in Cody and Paul's direction. They went to the back of the cave and got to work. I showed everyone to the ship and we all got settled.

"Lux, we're ready for takeoff, but Skywalker hasn't returned yet," Paul said.

Ahsoka sighed. "Don't worry. He'll be here in a few minutes after he's done scaring the shit out of Priscilla."

"What?" Shaak asked.

"Master can be… dark at times. Dark enough to scare the bravest of warriors," Ahsoka said, cringing a little.

Just as she said that, tall, dark, and gruesome entered the bridge. "Get ready to get off the planet. I've detected Republic forces nearby."

"Where's Prissy?" Barriss asked.

"She's changing into some new clothes."

"Why?" Aayla asked.

"She soiled her old ones," Anakin said nonchalantly, as if it wasn't a big deal.

I exchanged glances with Ahsoka and she had the same bewildered expression that I had. I gave her a small smile and she mouthed, _Alone_.

She winked at me and licked her lips in a very seductive manner. I smirked and thought, _You won't get me that easily, Tano._

"Anyway, Hunter are we ready to launch?"

He nodded and said, "Hope everyone's strapped in." He pushed the lever forward and we watched as the stars stretched to lines and we were propelled forward.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

I was lying down on my bed when Ahsoka came in and said, "I heard your thoughts earlier, Luxy."

I actually felt myself growing hard by the tone of voice she was using. It sounded so sexy and… dangerous.

She walked over to me and kissed me. Instinctively, I placed my hands on her waist. She crawled into my lap and forced her tongue into my mouth. I groaned when she pushed me onto my back.

Usually, I was the one that initiated things, but the way she was taking control…

I felt one of her legs pressing into my groin and I said in a strained voice, "Ahsoka!"

She smirked and said, "Well, it seems as though I can get you that easily."

I chuckled and she lightly kissed me on the nose. I said, "I still don't like the fact that you're leaving me and my friend hanging."

Realizing what I was implying, she blushed. I smiled up at her and asked, "So, what do you think we're gonna do now?"

"Well, we'll just recruit others and train until we have a force that can defeat the Emperor," she said, running a hand through my shaggy hair. "Shaak and Aayla will teach the younglings and padawans while you and Anakin can plan attacks against Republic forces."

"What will you be doing?" I asked.

"Probably meditating. Researching my powers and my family tree. But mostly comforting Master and Barriss. You know that we still have to make the big announcement," she said, kissing me on the cheek.

I sat up and scratched the beard that I grown. "I know, but we just can't bring it up in a conversation. We have some planning to do, Soka."

She nodded then giggled a little. I asked, "What?"

"I didn't realize that you were so big," she laughed, gesturing to my crotch.

I groaned and fell onto my back.

Jana POV

I walked around the ship, still scared out of my wits. _His eyes… they were yellow…_

When Skywalker had talked to me, he had said, "_Listen here padawan, Ahsoka hasn't had a good last few months because of some little issues. I'm here to let you know that if you even think about teasing her or hurting her, I will tear you limb from limb and burn the pieces. I will torture you until you're begging for me to kill you so the pain will just stop. Then when I find you in the Netherworld, I'll continue to torture you until your very soul can't take it anymore and it just disappears."_

By then, I had urine going down my leg and I was sobbing and pleading for him to stop talking. The way he was saying those things, it sounded terrifying.

Scary.

Horrible.

Evil.

Sith.

If I had known that Ahsoka's master was like this then I would've never even saw that terrible whore again. Anything to never encounter this psycho again.

"Monster," I managed to say through my tears.

He grabbed me by the neck and started choking me. "What did you call me?"

I couldn't respond, just pounded against his unbreakable arms and chest.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Monster," I gasped, just as he threw me ten meters away.

He glared at me and said, "If anyone hears of this conversation, I will not hesitate to do the things that I just said to you. Now pick yourself up and we'll head back to the ship."

Now I was so confused. People called him the Chosen One, yet he was so menacing and unlike the hunk that every girl talked about.

There was another, though.

He used to be a poster boy for the Republic and his nickname was 'The Hero without Fear'.

When I looked into his eyes, there was much fear in them. Much…

I pondered these things as I drifted into sleep.

Anakin POV

"_Ani," a voice singsonged._

_I swung around, but found no one there. "Wrong way, Ani," the seductive voice said again. I looked to my left and saw a cave._

_I walked over to it and looked inside. I smelled something like flowers so I decided to take a look in there. I mean, what would flowers be doing growing in a cave?_

_The smell soon turned sour I descended deeper into darkness. It seemed as though it was about to overtake me when I reached a small spring._

_The retched smell disappeared and I heard the seductive voice say, "That's right, Ani. Come closer."_

_I stepped toward the spring and saw myself staring down at the water. "Hello, Ani. Welcome to the Fountain of Desire. I show you what you desire most."_

"_And what do I desire most?" I asked, curious as to how this puddle of water could actually see inside of me._

_Images of Rex and I laughing came up. Then , I saw myself sitting in the Council Room next to Obi-Wan. The final insult came when I saw all my friends sitting at a table and one person that I thought to be dead was there. My mother, a broad smile on her face._

_I clenched my fists so tight that the knuckles turned snow white. "Why are you showing me things that could never be?"_

"_Because they could become true," an eerie voice said from behind me. I whipped around found myself face-to-face with the Lord of the Sith, Palpatine. "That is if you would join me."_

_I reached for my lightsaber, but found that it wasn't at my side. "Oh, looking for this?"_

_Palpatine opened his palm and my lightsaber appeared. I snatched at it, but he just stepped back. "I would suspect that you would be a little faster, considering how highly your master talked of you."_

_I lunged for him, but once again, he evaded my grasp. "Don't you ever speak of Obi-Wan!"_

_Lightning shot out my hands and veered toward Palpatine, but he absorbed it like it was nothing. "That's right, Anakin! Use your anger! It fuels your power and your power would become greater if you just joined me!"_

_I roared and Force pushed him against the cold, rigged wall and ripped my lightsaber out of his hand. I held the blade to his neck and about to take his head off when a small voice said, "Daddy, what are you about to do?"_

_I nearly passed out when I turned around and saw two children staring at me with fear in their eyes. One of them was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. They both had lightsabers strapped to their belts._

_Palpatine started cackling and said, "What? Didn't ever suspect that your wife could be pregnant?"_

_I observed the children before me and I took a step towards them. They backed away and ran away from me until I could see them no longer._

"_Funny how children can be afraid of the very person that they respect the most," the Sith said and shocked me. I screamed and collapsed, the scars from my battle with Ahsoka on fire. "Their father."_

"_But if you would join me then maybe they wouldn't be afraid of their dad. Or get hurt." The cries of the children that I had just seen could be heard ringing throughout the cave._

_I got up and asked, "What do you mean?"_

"_The ones that you love are being harmed by your presence and devotion to the Jedi Order. If you would just join me then you would have all the power in the world to protect the ones that you about most," he said, his voice becoming more and more tempting each minute._

"_You're lying," I said. "You'll just use me as a slave to the Dark Side and guess what? I've been a slave before and it wasn't a walk in the park!"_

"_Join me!"_

"_Never!"_

"_Join me or your wife and padawan will die!" he shouted._

_I was speechless as he showed me a vision in the spring. I saw Padme struggling to breathe, Ahsoka battling against a hooded foe. _

_I started considering his offer, but then I felt something slither up my leg. I saw that it was a brain worm or at least it looked like it._

_This one had purple smoke coming off of it and sometimes small tendrils of lightning would appear on the small slug._

_I started screaming when it entered my nose. Palpatine cackled once again. "It only takes a little consideration for the Dark Side to take over your mind and heart. Or in this case, it only takes a Sith Slug."_

_I clutched my face and blood started leaking out of my eyes. I screamed louder and was barely able to hear Palatine say, "Now, will you do my bidding?"_

I sat up slowly and looked around, making sure that no one was in my quarters. "I will do your bidding… my master."

… **This is bad… Really bad! And Sith Slugs are a relative of Brain Worms except that they come from Korriban and are a product of the Dark Side. **

**Review and give me your thoughts on this chapter.**


	20. Family History

Chapter 19

Family History

Ahsoka POV

"Are you sure about this, Ahsoka?" Lux asked, watching me pack from his seat on my bed.

It had been a few days since Felucia and now, I was planning to go to Shili where I was born. My mission? Find out about my roots and family.

"Lux, if I'm ever going to understand this power, then I need to understand my parents and family," I responded, putting the last outfit in my bag. I sat in Lux's lap and added, "Plus, I'll have Barriss and Hunter with me!"

He sighed and stroked my lekku. "I just can't concentrate when I don't have you around me, Ahsoka."

"Well, it seems to be the opposite with me," I said, kissing him on nose. I made him look me in the eye and I said, "Lux, I promise that we won't get captured or injured."

"That's not what I'm worried about," he said. "I'm worried that whatever you find out might bring out the Power. Hunter hasn't ever seen it before and Force knows what it might do to Barriss's already crumbling mental health."

I glared at him and shoved him onto his back. I pinned him to the bed by his wrists and straddled his hips. "Lux, I think that I'm strong enough to handle the information I might gain on Shili."

He started to say something else, but I silenced him with a look. "Now listen here Mr. Bonteri, you might be the male in this relationship, but that doesn't mean that you control me. I _will _be going to Shili and you _won't _try to stop me. Are we understood, mister?"

He nodded furiously and I smiled down at him. "Good, Luxy."

I kissed him on the cheek and he said, "Before we go, we are gonna have to make the announcement. I mean, we must've talked about this so much yet we've never actually followed through."

I sighed and asked, "Tonight?"

He nodded. "Tonight."

Lux POV

"So, this power of yours is of the Dark Side?" Shaak asked Ahsoka as we were all eating at the dinner table.

Ahsoka looked up from her roasted nuna and swallowed her gigantic mouthful. "Um… yeah, it is. I'm not quite sure how I gained it, but that's why I'm going to Shili."

I lightly kicked Ahsoka, making her shoot me an annoyed glance. I motioned for her to start with the announcement. She cleared her throat and added, "Lux and I also have something to announce."

This caused everyone in the dining hall to avert their eyes to Ahsoka and I. I said, "Well, about a week ago, Ahsoka and I both agreed that we should probably inform all of you about this so um… just be prepared for what we're about to say."

"Lux and I have entered into a… relationship," Ahsoka finished. At first, there was utter silence. No one moved or said anything.

Then, Padme let out an excited squeal. "Oh my Force! I just knew that you guys would end up together! I saw from the first time you guys saw each other on Raxus!"

"When did you go to Raxus?" Aayla asked.

"That's a story for another time, but thanks for the congratulations, Padme," Ahsoka said.

"How did the relationship start?" Barriss asked.

I smiled and looked over at Ahsoka. "Well, it was about a week after we rescued Hunter and Boba. We hadn't talked that much for awhile and we just decided to go someplace for awhile and chat. We ended up on the roof of a barn and I just admitted that I loved her."

"How did you react, Ahsoka?" Hunter asked, voice filled with curiosity.

"I didn't really have time to react," she said, trying to force back a smile.

Shaak raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I um… sort of, kissed her," I said, scratching the back of my neck.

Well, if we didn't have everyone's attention already then what I just said made everyone drop a load. They all started asking questions about our relationship and I happily answered them, but I realized that something was off.

It was Anakin.

He just stared at us with a blank look in his eye. _His eyes…_

They weren't blue anymore. They were actually a faint yellow if you ask me. And he hadn't even touched his food. That might not seem like a big deal to you, but roasted nuna was Anakin's favorite meal.

He also hadn't said anything at all when the announcement was made. I had been expecting him to yell at me a little then say something about how if I broke Ahsoka's heart that he would break my face.

But he just stared. At us. As if we were targets…

_What if he's… turned?_

I shook my head in disbelief. Anakin would never turn to the Dark Side. Something had to be wrong here. I'd known him long enough to know that he despised the Sith and would never go over to their side, but he was displaying all the signs of the Dark Side. Yellow eyes, sickly skin, and a never-ending glare.

"Lux, what's wrong?" Ahsoka asked, nudging me.

All eyes went straight towards me, including Anakin's. I looked into them and saw nothing. That was the problem. There was no trace of any emotion in his eyes. Nothing.

"It's nothing," I replied, rubbing her knee softly.

"Are you sure?" she asked, worry evident in her expression.

I nodded and kissed her softly on the forehead, which only led to more exclamations.

I turned back to Anakin and saw that he was still glaring at me. At that moment, I knew that the answer I had given Ahsoka was right. The problem was there was nothing in his eyes. And I was gonna find out why.

Ahsoka POV

"So, where do we start?" Barriss asked, surveying the small port. Just a day ago, we had taken off for Shili. We had been cleared for landing just a few minutes ago and now Hunter, Barriss, and I were standing in middle of the very busy village.

I looked around and spotted a very old Togruta sitting on his doorstep. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be emanating some kind of power.

"Over there," I said, gesturing toward the man.

Barriss raised her eyebrows and Hunter made a face. "Why would we wanna talk to him?"

"There's something powerful about him. Maybe he can help us," I said, picking up my bag and walking through the crowd. They followed.

I finally reached the old Togruta and got a good look at him. He had pale orange skin and blue-striped lekku like me. He was sitting crisscrossed and was humming to himself.

"Sir, I was wondering if you could help us?" I asked. He said nothing, just kept humming to himself.

"Um… are you gonna answer?" I asked. The man again, did not move from his position.

Hunter's emotions flared and he said, "Answer her!"

He started pulling out a knife after a few more seconds, but then the old man said, "Weapons will do you no good, young one. I am only trying to be one with those around me."

I took the knife from Hunter's hand and asked one again, "So, can you help us, sir?"

He opened his eyes and smiled kindly at me. "Well, that depends. What is it that you need help with?"

"I'm here with my friends to search for information on my family history. Perhaps you knew my parents, the Tano's," I said.

He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm… I knew them, yes, but I wasn't exactly on good terms with them."

"How so?" Barriss asked.

"Why don't we discuss this elsewhere, young Offee," he said, standing up with obvious struggle.

"How did you know my name?" she asked, surprise spreading across her features.

The old Togruta chuckled and grabbed his cane. "I've seen you on the Holonet. They talked about you and Ahsoka on Geonosis."

Ahsoka grabbed her bag and said, "So, where's your house?"

**On the Outskirts of Corvala (Capital of Shili)**

"I knew the Tano's for a long time. I knew them at least ten years before the birth of their first child," the old Togruta began when he had seated us all at a large table. "Anyway, Raina was one my closest friends, but she decided to get married to this man named Tarrus. I didn't like Tarrus, not one bit. He was the best warrior in all of Corvala, but he was too barbaric, even for a Togruta.

"When I told her of my doubts, she said that I was just being paranoid. And for a time, I believed her. Then the bruises and scabs started forming on Raina's body. I asked her about them many times, but she always passed them off as accidents. I finally had enough with her excuses and proceeded to go to Tarrus and ask him about them. Then, I heard screaming coming from their house."

The old Togruta clenched his wrinkled fists and I laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Then what?"

"You must really want to know about your family tree if you want to hear what I'm about to say next," he said, scratching at a bug that had landed on his arm. "I barged into the house and found Tarrus beating Raina with a pan. I disarmed him and would've killed him, had your mother not stopped me. She said that it wasn't his fault, that he was just drunk.

"I still wanted to kill him. I should've killed him. But Raina loved him so I steadied my hand and said that Raina would come and stay at my house for awhile and that Tarrus should call us when he was sober. She explained to me that he had lost many men in his warrior clan, that he drank so he could forget. I didn't like the fact that he continually beat her, but she said that over time, his dependence on alcohol would stop. And it did stop a few years later, because of the birth of their first child, Atez."

I asked, "I thought that my oldest sister was named Rho?"

"No, child. That was their second child. This was your older brother," he explained.

"Well, I never heard anything about him," I said, no recollection of an older brother coming to mind.

The old man sighed. "Well, your brother has been missing since he was fifteen, about a year before you were born. It's not something that a father or a sister would like to tell a three or four year-old child."

I nodded in understanding. The old Togruta continued, "They had your sister, Rho, three years after your brother, and then Eta, your other sister. Your father got better and pretty soon, all traces of his old-drunken self were gone. I actually started to get along with him, though Raina never let us stay in a room by ourselves.

"But four months after the disappearance of your brother, your mother was discovered to be pregnant with a fourth child. At first, the entire village was excited about this, hoping that this child would turn out to be strong and courageous like her father. But Raina started to get sick just as her second trimester started and she would often throw up blood and other things. By the fifth month of her pregnancy, the entire village was convinced that you were a curse to the family.

"Oh, how everyone tried to tell her that you were a burden, but Raina had none of it. She would always tell them how you could hear their insults and how it was hurting your feelings. I sometimes would come over and watch her as she would rub her belly and sing you sweet lullabies." I felt tears coming to my eyes as I tried to imagine a female Togruta singing songs to a thing that was killing her.

"I was actually at your house when Raina went into labor with you. Tarrus and I delivered you. I remember the first time I held you. You had the tiniest lekku that I had ever seen, but your eyes were just like your mother's.

"Anyway, when your father saw that your mother was dead, he went on a rampage throughout the town and injured many people. In the end, he went missing for a week and was found half-dead in a ditch. Afterwards, your family was banished from the town, in hopes that you wouldn't bring bad luck to all of us."

I stared down at my hands, not moving a muscle and trying to take in what had just been explained to me. My dad had abused my mother, I had a brother, my mom loved me even though I was killing her, and my family was banished from Corvala.

"Ahsoka?" Barriss asked, having been quiet the entire time. I didn't respond, just stared down at my small, calloused hands.

"You need to say something, Ahsoka," Hunter said, moving to the chair next to me. He waved a hand in my face, but I just sat there.

After a few minutes of silence, I asked, "What's your name, sir?"

"Marino," he answered, voice low and soft.

"And how did you know my mother?"

I felt his gaze on me, but I still didn't look up. I just sat, thinking of Mom for awhile. I sat there until Marino escorted Barriss and Hunter to bed. I sat there until dawn. I sat there until Marino woke up and came to the table once more.

He finally said, "She was my daughter."

**I came up with this chapter so that I could give you guys a little more background information on Ahsoka's parents. But the next chapter will go into depth on Ahsoka's mother and how Ahsoka gained the power that I bet has boggled your minds. Woohoo! I just used a big-person word! And doesn't 'boggle' sound so weird? Review!**


	21. Secrets Well Kept

Chapter 20

Secrets Well Kept

**Author's Note: I am a bitch. I am a bitch. Those are the words that have been repeating in my head for the past six months. I am so sorry that my story has been on hold for this long! I promise that I'll begin updating more often! Mostly because there are only about six or seven more chapters left in this Fanfic. Maybe less than that. But don't worry. The ending to this story will be fantastic. Enjoy.**

Lux POV

I quietly read an article on the recently killed Jedi on Malastare while Shaak and Aayla trained the younglings on the other side of the room.

"Lux?" a frail voice asked from behind me.

I turned my head even though I had already recognized the speaker to be Jana. "Hello, Jana. How are you?"

She shrugged and said, "Fine. Have you seen Mark?"

Mark was the padawan that had been injured on Felucia, as well as Ahsoka's old crush. He was recovering quite well physically even though he was having a little difficulty speaking.

"He's in the library with the other padawans. By the way, I wanted to apologize for how Ahsoka acted when she saw you again. She's been going through some hard times and she's also had to deal with Anakin and Barriss."

She seemed to tense up at the mention of Anakin, but she responded, "It was completely my fault, so I should be the one apologizing. Now, I'll go find Mark."

I nodded at her as she ran off and thought back to how she had tensed up as I mentioned Anakin. _What exactly did he say to her?_

I finally made up my mind to confront him about this and headed toward Anakin's quarters where I knew he would be. I had my hand ready to knock, when I heard voices from the other side.

I pressed my ear to the door, intent on hearing what they were saying. "_Everything has been set in motion, my apprentice. All you need to do is sit back and watch. Soon, the entire galaxy will be ours and Tano will be crushed under your foot."_

"_Yes, my master. But what about her mate?"_

My breath caught as I realized that Anakin was talking to Palpatine. _How could Anakin turn on us like this? He loves Padme and Ahsoka and would die for everyone here. How?_

"_He will be disposed, along with all the other weaklings. But keep Offee, Secura, and Ti alive. I've been lacking concubines lately."_

I clenched my fists in anger and I thought about pulling out my blaster and shooting Anakin just to make sure that it would stop this plan, but I gained control of myself. I knew that if I killed Anakin, Padme would be devasted and Ahsoka would hate me for the rest of my life, even if Anakin was a Sith now.

Suddenly, the door opened and a gloved hand dragged me into the room. Anakin stared down at me with an intensity and rage that I had never seen before. It looked like it belonged in a horror movie than in the real world, where it could actually terrorize people.

"I'm just going to assume that you heard Palpatine and I's conversation and cut to the chase. If anyone hears about it or if you try to kill me or if someone even looks at me funny, I will not hesitate to rip off your legs, break your shoulders, and cut off your genitalia. And just in case you don't know, you can't make children if you don't have a penis!"

I stared up at him and said in a firm voice, "You don't scare me, Skywalker!"

"But I sure am a lot more powerful than you! I could kill you in a heartbeat… or I could kill Tano. Even if she is a tad bit stronger than me, she would never kill her Master!"

I tried to respond, but I knew that it was true. Ahsoka might've loved me the most, but Anakin came in a close second. She would never have the heart to kill him, or at least kill him directly. "She'll do what she knows is right," I finally answered, trying to convince myself rather than the Sith that stood before me.

He grabbed me by the collar and threw me into a mirror, which shattered against my back and dug into my skin.

"Remember. If anyone finds out…"

He didn't finish, just made a cutting motion with his thumb. He laughed and for a second, I saw something crawl along the back of his throat. I remembered a story about how Barriss and Ahsoka had to face some kind of brain parasite on Geonosis. _Maybe, it's controlling him…_

Paul and everyone else asked why I had glass stuck inches deep in my back later that day, but I told them some lie. I couldn't risk Ahsoka's life or anyone else's, even though I knew deep in my heart that I should've just grown some balls and announced it over the entire facility.

I finally understood why the Jedi had forbidden attachment.

It risks lives and I was risking a lot of lives when I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't tell anyone. So, in a way, I had fallen prey to it and become a minion of the Sith.

Ahsoka POV

I was helping Grandfather harvest some of his crops when my impatience got the better of me and I asked yet again, "When are you going to tell me more about Mom?"

"When you are done with your training, Ahsoka," he responded, bending over to pick more berries and crops. "Sometimes, the truth get to a person's head. It makes them arrogant and cocky, much like your master if I might add."

I laughed, but asked, "So is this truth supposed to be good or bad?"

"In some ways good," Grandpa answered, popping three or so berries in his mouth. "It will give you answers as to how you have this power."

"So, my power comes from Mom?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're getting good at getting intel, Ahsoka. I suppose that I can give you your first lesson on controlling your power."

He placed his basket on the ground and I did the same. We walked off about a quarter mile and he said, "Sit."

I immediately dropped to the ground, eager to get this started. He said, "Now, I want you to find this power."

I nodded, listening to every word. He continued, "And when you find it, I want you to reach out and touch it. Then… I want you to pull back and leave it where you found it."

I tilted my head, confused at what he advising. "But I thought that I was supposed to bring it out!"

"And you will, but you need practice and patience," he said, making me roll my eyes.

"Is that what you told my mother?" I asked.

He made no reply and motioned that I should get on without the exercise. I sighed and closed my eyes and for the first time in about a month, I was back inside of my mind. I looked around for a few moments and finally located my power. As I drew closer, I noticed that it had grown darker, to the point where the color almost resembled black.

_It wasn't that dark the last time…_

I shoved the thought aside and finally touched the power. An explosion of power and emotions surged through me and I smiled. But then I remembered what Grandfather had said. _"I want you to pull back and leave it where you found it."_

_But how is that supposed to make me better? _I thought. However, I knew that he was right so I pulled back and left the energy where it was.

I opened my eyes and asked, "Now, what?"

He smiled softly and started walking back to his house. He said over his shoulder, "That's all for today."

I gaped at him and yelled, "But we just started!"

He once again didn't respond, instead chuckled and leaving me with an angry expression and confused thoughts.

**Four Hours Later**

I sat on the porch meditating as Marino had told when he came out there and sat next to me. I didn't open my eyes, instead just asked, "What do you need?"

"I have decided that instead of withholding your mother's past from you that it would be best if you knew how and why you got this power."

I opened my eyes and said, "Well, let's get to it then. Why do I have this power?"

He sighed and started, "Your mother comes from a long line of warriors in Togruta history."

"I thought that it was my father," I countered.

"No, your father actually came from a group of farmers. He just happened to be good at hunting and fighting. Anyway, your mother's family line consisted of many warriors, hunters, and even some Jedi. They were all very, very powerful and strong."

"Were you a warrior?" I asked.

Marino smiled and nodded. "The best in all of our village at one point. I had to stop after a while, though," he said. "These bones got too worn out after so many years. Anyway, your mom was probably the most powerful of them all, until you came along. But her physical attributes weren't what gave her power, though she could heave about three hundred pounds over her head.

"Her voice and compassion were what gave her influence in the village and in the Capital. She had a love for the people of Corvala and was close friends with the King." He sighed happily and a twinkle came into his blue eyes. "She became my closest friend after your grandmother died. She helped me around the fields and played Dejarik with me."

"All thanks to you raising her," I added.

"No," he replied, chuckling lightly. "She was compassionate without me to be there."

"What does her family history have to do with me?"

Marino leaned back in his chair. "There was a Jedi in our family line about three hundred years ago. His name was Iota, I think. Anyway, he had a vision of another Togruta Jedi becoming the Chosen One and restoring balance to the Force and the galaxy, though not without any hardships."

"Why didn't I ever hear about this?"

"Iota was a very powerful and smart man; he was one of the best Knights of his generation. But he saw too much in a vision, not too long after he foresaw the true Chosen One." Marino shook his head sadly and rubbed his eyes. "It drove him insane. He was exiled to Tatooine where he later met his wife, but that's not important. Bottom line, the information never reached the Council."

My mouth made an "oh" shape and I sat back in my chair contemplating this. My emotions were a mix of sadness and pride, confusion and intrigue, bad and good emotions, really. "So, am I the Chosen One?"

"That is up to you to determine," Marino said, his face void of any emotion, even though his eyes held a spark of hope and confidence.

I frowned. That hadn't been the answer that I had been expecting. Ever since, I was a youngling I had been seeking answers as to my power and if I was the Chosen One. This was the only person that had the answers, yet he couldn't answer the most important one. Was I the Chosen One?

Sighing, I look out the window towards the pastel colors of the sunset and replayed those words in my head. _"That is up to you to determine." _How could I actually control my destiny? Destiny is what controls you and guides you towards your path. Not yourself.

But then, I had a flashback of Master Yoda teaching me while I was still a youngling. He had said to us that at some points in our life, destiny would allow for us choose for ourselves and that choice, in fact, would change our lives forever. So, it was up to me to determine whether or not, I would bring balance to the Force.

"Just out of curiosity, have you considered becoming a Jedi?" I asked, laughing a little at the end.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because I am _positive _that the Council would've have been delighted to have your wisdom with them!"

We both laughed and for the first time in a while, I felt at home.

Barriss POV

I leaned back against a bale of hay.*(Does Star Wars have hay?)* Watching the sun dip below the hills, my mind drifted to Coruscant and the evening meditation that I would do with my master. Afterwards, we would talk and watch the sunset dip below the tall buildings. It always relaxed me and calmed for the next inevitable that was to come.

My relationship with Luminara was that of a sibling one, considering my own family shipped me off to the Temple the minute I was born. She hadn't exactly been old enough to be my mother and I would've never dreamed of having something intimate with her. No… the sexual area was reserved for Commander Cody.

Yet, Luminara and I bonded like sisters and in battle, this bond always proved to be useful. But there was so much I hadn't learned from her, so much wisdom that had been lost during Order 66. I had grieved at first, and I was still grieving, but now it's on the inside. It's something that can only be found in my mind and in my heart.

"Mind if I join you?" a strong voice said from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Hunter. The tone and strength of his voice reminded me much of Bly and Cody's. _And Gree's… _I thought, grief spreading through me. He had been my brother.

But I couldn't be sad forever, so I replied to Hunter, "Sure."

He sat next to me and for a moment, silence was the loudest thing that could be heard. "Are you thinking about the Jedi?"

His question surprised me and I whipped my head around, confusion evident in my expression. "How did you know?"

"Ahsoka always gets that look on her face when we bring something up about Order 66 or the Jedi Temple. I just assumed…" he trailed off, suspecting that I already knew where he was going, which of course, I did.

"You're very observant for a seven year-old," I said, not realizing how ridiculous that sounded.

"Well, my father _was _a clone and they were bred to fight and kill," he replied, giving a small chuckle at the end. There was a long pause before he asked, "Do you know who my father is?"

_Kriff, _I thought. Ahsoka hadn't told him about his father yet and here I was, on the hot seat and taking up for the Togruta again. "I met him once or twice," I stalled.

"I didn't ask if you had met him. I asked if you knew who he was," Hunter replied, his eyes filled with curiosity and pain. He added in a hoarse voice, "And if you don't tell me who he is, at least let me know if he's alright. My mom… she loved him _so much_. If he isn't here, then tell me."

I chose my words carefully. I knew that the slightest thing could set him off here. "He is in no pain or sorrow."

Hunter smiled a little and said, "That's good."

"Yes, good," I repeated, looking down at the ground. My heart was beating at a pulse of a thousand. _He can't know. It's too early. He'll crack and then who know's what? _

He looked down at me, confusion evident in his expression. "Is something wrong?"

_Yes. _"No."

**Review, please! And yes, it's very out of character for Lux not to tell anyone about Anakin, but Ahsoka and his balls are on the line, so shut up and enjoy the tension.**


End file.
